Demyx's Beginnings
by SeaNote
Summary: Nobody. Brought into being by the death of someone of great heart and will and yet... Demyx a coward was able to form a "Human" nobody. How did it exactly happen? How strong of a heart did he have to continue "living" as a Nobody? More importantly why? RR
1. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I hold no property rights to the characters used in this story. They belong to square enix and disney. They are only being used to tell a story. No profit is gained from this activity other than self enjoyment.

**WARNING!: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING GAMES,**** BOOKS,**** SERIES AND MOVIES; Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts Novels, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Read at your own risk.  
**

To everyone still reading up here Have a Happy Demyx Day!

* * *

Demyx's Beginning

Chapter 1

Reminiscing

Day after day, I've been in this room since I ceased to be or rather since I lost my heart. The white walls were blinding as always. The bed was the same. The little white chair, where my cloak and gloves lay, was still the same. The only thing of color in here was my Arpeggio standing against a wall. Its blue was a great contrast to the endless white. No different from any other day. So why exactly am I doing this?

Staring at the mirror adjusting my hair it was quite useless to do really. There's no particular reason to fix it. Just a memory from, when I still had my heart lead me to the action.

Deciding there was no more need to adjust my hair I picked up Arpeggio and strummed as I sat down to bed.

Words of a near forgotten lullaby come to mind. "Oh the waves roll low and the waves roll high and so it goes" I sing but there came no meaning to it. "Under a bright blue endless sky" I feel nothing. "Waves try to measure" A musician without emotions it's, pitiful. "Days that we treasure-"

I sense a dark portal being opened. "Keep it down." I cursed under my breath and turned to see Xaldin.

Xaldin was standing there. His eyes forever knotted stared at me.

"Is it too hard to at least knock before barging into people's rooms?" I bluntly told him what displeasure I felt of this visit. My hands itched to summon some water clones to try and be rid of him. But knowing he was much stronger I just strummed on my sitar.

"What will you do with those human memories you cling to?" Xaldin taunted me. I swear he doesn't even try to act like he has a heart. His voice was true ice.

It would best to just act oblivious of what he meant. "Hah? What are you saying, old man?" My hands stilled, and I turned my face towards Xaldin. "What about you?"

"Nothing at all." Xaldin drawled out nonchalantly. Then in his eyes I saw this glint of mischief. "But I'm interested in how you guys let your human memories influence you."

"Hmm," I utter lamely in hopes that being despondent would lead him to grow disinterested in my memories. I plucked the strings tuning the sitar.

"Won't you keep it in moderation? It's loud, I can't sleep."

I would laugh at that but doing so might lead to a fight. "Not being able to sleep cause of the noise is kinda, well, human-like, isn't it?" I said, smiling. I resumed strumming on the sitar.

"Fool. Nobodies need rest too. A terrible force is moving this world. We gotta rest to store up power."

What exactly is he talking about now? "The world? I dunno nothing about that. I dunno anything you members from the old days are thinking," I said, truly having no interest of what the organization was doing. I began playing the notes of the lullaby.

I could hear and feel the opening of a dark portal and footsteps fading away. Finally.

There was only one reason for joining this organization. "Oh the waves roll low, and the waves roll high and so it goes" To reclaim my heart. "Under a bright blue endless sky" To go back home. "Waves try to measure days that we treasure" To her.

Just for a moment I think I felt something real stir inside me. "Wave hello and wave goodbye."

Memories began piling up in my mind in an archaic order. I see times of happiness, sadness, wonder and love. I must have fallen asleep without meaning to. It was really disorienting the first time I slept as a Nobody. Suddenly unable to form dreams, another fantastic side effect of being a Nobody. No. Instead we get to see our lives being played out repeatedly in our heads until we wake, a great way to further torture us of our inhumanity. Fortunately I've been through this many times that I've learned to control it.

I slid down the waters onto a stage and summoned Arpeggio. I played some scales on it until the scenes slowed and focused on the glass wall. I stopped strumming when I saw it. The memories paused. I see myself, or rather my past self. He was staring, just staring in awe of the palace gates. The great glow of the underwater kingdom dazzling him. Edym.

If one were to set the two of us side by side no one would believe we were the same person. For one, he had hair that was like a chocolate drop, olive green eyes, and well toned muscles. But the most striking difference between us would be that Demyx had legs while Edym, he had a yellow green fish tail.

I strummed a particular note on Arpeggio and the memories flowed again. I sat myself down watching the memories play the life I had lost.

Beginning

I can't believe it. I'm finally here. Well almost there anyway. But, still, Atlantica is just beyond those gates. The palace is as beautiful as I remember it, maybe even better. The tall spires, the winding palace columns, they were all magnificent. This is going to be great. I can just picture it. Soon I'll be singing in the Atlantica Dome adored by thousands. Mermaidens everywhere will faint as I dazzle them with my voice and charming good looks.

In excitement I propelled myself the rest of the way, never minding the enormous weight of my sitar in its case. In no time at all I saw the border gates. Two swordfish were floating on guard of either side. I waved to them and getting no reaction, shrugged my shoulders and paid them no mind.

I swam in. The buildings still all looked the same, plenty of coral coves, colorful when light grazes them. The kelp, seaweed and coraltubes were all thriving. But I get this nagging feeling that something is different. Shaking it of as nothing more than nerves at being back I tried to find the way to my new home. After some time of endless wading in circles I sat myself down in the center square where a giant bubble fountain was. I looked around and with wide eyes; I finally realized what was so different. There were no merpeople around.

Did I get myself lost that I wasn't really in Atlantica? It would explain why it was swordfish that were guarding the gates and not mermen. But there was no way I could have gotten lost. I even used dad's old compass to get here. Could it be broken? No. Magic was used to make it. Maybe I'm just so tired that I can't tell my right from my left. After all I didn't take many brakes getting here barefins alone.

I let out a sigh. No use worrying about it now. I let out my sitar from its case. "It's been awhile Da Capo." My fingers slid across the strings, unsatisfied with the sound I grabbed on a peghead turning it slowly and carefully whilst my other hand kept strumming. Da Capo one of my first custom made sitars. Having a golden spiked cross as its pegheads. The fretboard made to look like the ocean waves. The ribs made to look like those spiky seashells and a soft yellow soundboard. I thought it would be appropriate to bring her, Da Capo, my first self made sitar with me as I got myself back to Atlantica. Finding myself satisfied with her sound I hummed a little as I figured out what to sing.

From the corners of my eyes I saw merlings peeking out of their coves. My strumming must have attracted their attention. Two girls and a boy and an octopus. The boy was a scrawny little thing with pale green fins and messy blonde hair. One of the girls was a true blonde with blue eyes, blue fins and all dolled up with fancy seashells and a shell hair ornament twisting her hair up, and wearing jewelry. The other girl looked like a foreigner, deep dark skin, short dark brown hair, green eyes, wearing pink seashells matching her pink tail fin. The octopus looked like any other ones I've seen just that it was a light purple color. Edym we have an audience. Let's show them a great time.

I smiled their way and began to sing. _"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play,_" I gestured to them to come closer. In response they just hid themselves further behind the rock. _"Now it's very easy, come on in, just take a chance and shake a fin."_ The octopus started swaying to the beat of the sitar. His friends looked at him and he stopped momentarily shrugging his shoulders, grinning. "_Don't be shy, let the music inside, And dance, dance, dance!" _I floated up and started dancing around the bubble fountain. _"Swim this way we'll dance and we'll play,"_ I gestured to them again to join me._ "Now it's very easy, come on in just take a chance and shake a fin."_ The pink tailed girl swam behind me followed by the octopus and danced along, twirling and spinning. The other girl just smiled and followed quickly and the guy shook his head and reluctantly followed. "_Swim this way, We'll dance and we'll play,"_ I swam up to the fountain's platform and with a little help from my strumming I got more and bigger bubbles to come out of the fountain. They came out in a rainbow of colors sparkling._ "Now it's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin." _The merlings were having fun just watching the bubbles float by. Seeing the octopus reach towards a lot of them, _"Just a touch, 'cause it won't take too much,"_ I warned him carefully as I slowly touched one of the bubbles._ "to pop, pop, pop!"_ It popped leaving a shower of sparkles and the merlings began popping the bubbles. One particular big one grew closer to the octopus, landing where his nose would be and it popped. All of us laughed at all the sparkles covering him.

"_Swim this way, We'll dance and we'll play," _I got myself up to the very top of the fountain. "_Now it's very easy, come on in," _Carefully I rode on the bubbles. I weighed them down but as more were made they lifted me up high._ "Just take a chance and shake a fin." _And as the bubbles reached their peaked and popped I swooped back down fast and the merlings directed some bubbles to where I landed and it cushioned my fall.

The merlings' laughs stopped. _"Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale"_ I looked at them questioningly and then I bumped into something behind me. _"Sha-la-_la…" I looked up and saw two very large and **very** **angry** looking swordfish. And that's saying something.

I heard the dash and popping of bubbles telling me I'm alone in this."Ahh… Heh, heh. Hello?" I greeted them. Are these the same swordfish from before?

"What do you think you're doing?" The two of them then pointed their very sharp looking snouts at me. I began backing away from them very slowly and carefully. They just kept following.

"I was uhh… singing." I swallowed the lump that grew in my throat.

"Don't you know music is forbidden in the kingdom?"

"Forbidden? Why would it be forbidden? Atlantica is most known for its great music and-" I clammed up as one of them pointed their snout at my neck.

"Hey guys! What's up?" We heard a voice from behind. The two swordfish looked at the source and this would be the perfect time for me to escape. I floated silently along as the swordfish and mer talk.

"Count Marcus." Just a little more.

"Guys, I'm on vacation remember. No need for these formalities." Just across this boulder here and…

"Sir Marcus, my apologies, but we are in the middle of apprehending…" Before I had the chance to hide behind the boulder, the swordfish surrounded me again. Their snouts pointed at my neck. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I… heheh. Ngh." No more thoughts came to mind only pure panic was left.

"What's the trouble here?" A young merman floated to my view, blonde hair and a pale blue tailfin. Nothing spectacular. Just that he's royalty and therefore I could be in real trouble here. Better just keep my mouth clammed up.

"Sir, we found this miscreant, making music. And worst of all he was singing." They said it like I'd murdered someone.

"It's Marcus." The merman took a good long look at me; dark brown eyes squinted as they judge me as he rubbed his chin. After sometime he looked away addressing the swordfish. "Look, I think what we got here is a simple case of a new immigrant not knowing the laws here." This Count? I think that's what they called him then looked at me again. "Where are you from?" I would have answered if it weren't for the still very hazardous swordfish pointing at my throat. The Count must have noticed as he gave a signal to the swordfish. "Guys, give him some breathing room would you?" The swordfish, looked at him, then glared back at me then reluctantly swam a bit away. "So where are you from?"

"I traveled from the Kingdom of Olympia."

"Really? Huh." A look of disbelief crossed his face which was understandable as Olympians were mostly known for their love of war and so wouldn't run away at the chance of a fight. "See guys it's just as I said he's an immigrant that's all. He knows nothing about that."

"Actually I was originally born here in Atlantica."

He clapped his hands at my words. "Even better! We have someone returning to their homeocean." He then looked at the swordfish as if scolding them. "And you guys welcomed him with threats." The swordfish actually looked afraid. Wow. I've never seen that before.

"Sir, that is still no excuse for him breaking the law."

"Look we've told him already that music is banned here." He said exasperated. "AS long as he doesn't repeat this offense and he won't right?" He looked to me and I just nodded hurriedly not wanting to get in trouble. "Then he's free to go."

"All right sir." The swordfish were disappointed at loosing a prisoner. I was just happy to not end up in jail. "However we will still need to confiscate his instrument."

"Understood." Count Marcus nodded.

"Wha- Hey!" One of them took my sitar case and the other roughly took Da Capo from me. I was about to protest further but the swordfish look about ready to take any excuse to bring me along to jail and so I just hang my head low giving up.

"Now if that'll be all."

"Sir."

"Da Capo." I cried a little inside. My first self made Sitar.

"Relax I can get that back to you by tomorrow."

"What?" I looked to this Count Marcus wondering if what he said was true or was it just my imagination.

"Shh!" At the sound the swordfish looked our way. The Count was smiling as he waved the swordfish off. The swordfish then turned back to their destination and slowly disappeared from our view. "Okay they're gone. I said I'll get your instrument back to you by tomorrow."

"But, how?"

"Can't tell you or I'll be in trouble." I don't know if I can believe him. But what choice do I have.

"Right." I shrugged my shoulders down. "What's this about music being banned from Atlantica?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Where are you living now anyway?"

"It's at Angelfish lane, Seacove 9."

"Reefside huh? Nice."

"Actually I'm a little lost on how to get there." I scratched the side of my head in embarrassment.

"Hahaha. Really? I've seen you swim in here five times for the past hour who wouldn't think you weren't lost. I'm pretty sure that's why the guppies started following you around." I let out a small laugh.

"And here I thought it was because of my music." The Count's smile disappeared, quickly replaced by a poker face.

"C'mon your cove should be this way." He swam up front showing the way to my home.

We stopped talking after that. And I'm pretty sure it was still a long way from home. Now normally, I would have my sitar to ease uncomfortable silences like this. But since that got confiscated and music is banned for some reason in Atlantica, I'm too afraid to even hum or whistle without those swordfish suddenly popping up. What to talk about? There was only one thing to talk about, only one thing on my mind right now. But it seems to be a touchy subject to even speak about. Should I ask or not?

"Why is music banned in Atlantica?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**First of I would like to thank luvablenerd for doing a great job being my beta reader and that I hope she'll forgive for disappearing for so long. **

**Second this story has been in my head for so long that I finally had to write some of it down so it wouldn't bother me as much.**

**Third if you don't like the relationship being told here. Please do not read any further as you'll just hate it.**

**Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Critics are welcome so long as they are constructive. So no bashing, flaming, hating, etc.**

**Also I plan on doing monthly updates on every Demyx Day of the month. So look forward to it! Happy Demyx Day everybody!**

**Edit1: I knew there was something wrong with the first chapter it was too long. It had the second chapter in it. Argh! Well it looks like those 15 or so persons who read it will have to wait longer than everyone else for any new reads on this. Sorry about that. Note to self double check before publishing.  
**


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I hold no property rights to the characters used in this story. They belong to square enix and disney. They are only being used to tell a story. No profit is gained from this activity other than self enjoyment.

**WARNING!: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING GAMES,**** BOOKS,**** SERIES AND MOVIES; Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts Novels, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Read at your own risk.  
**

To everyone still reading up here Have a Happy Demyx Day!

* * *

Demyx's Beginning

Chapter 2

Rude Awakening

"Demyx, oh Demyx." I heard a voice say in my half asleep state. I grabbed the pillow and weakly threw it at the direction the voice was coming from. I felt a small vacuum form in the room. "You know Demyx, I like a good old siesta now and then too." It must be Xigbar from the sound of it. Why is he waking me up so early in the morning? "But now really ain't the time for one, as Superior is calling for a meeting." Ah. So that's why. I opened my eyes and light strikes; I shut my eyes back and covered them with my arms. I got up slowly and yawned.

"What's, he want so early?" I asked taking the crust out of my eyes.

"Looks like, we finally have the last member." Xigbar sounded excited about this. Good luck to the new guy.

"Great! Less work for us! What time does it start?" I stretched out my arms and back getting kinks out.

"About half an hour from now." I widened my eyes to look shocked.

"You're kidding!" I got up fast and into the bathroom trying to get ready. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" I yelled through the doorway.

"I tried but then you started talking in your sleep." I could just imagine this smirk across his face. What did he hear this time?

"Oh hearts! Xemnas is gonna toast me if I'm late."

"See you then!"

After washing my face and a quick brush of my teeth I dashed out of the bathroom and grabbed my uniform. Putting it on quickly, I checked if I had everything on. Coat, gloves, boots. Okay. Ready. Summoning a Dark Portal to surround me I pictured the room and my seat. The portal shrunk down to the ground taking me with it.

When I got to my seat I saw that most everyone was already there with their hoods down. The only one missing was Xemnas. I let out a relieved sigh seeing his empty seat. Everyone then took notice of my presence as they began to berate my timing.

"You're lucky Lord Xemnas hasn't shown himself yet." Vexen yelled from his seat on the other side of the room.

"That's too bad. I was hoping for a show." Larxene complained as she played with her knives, balancing them on her hand with the pointed end, all the while looking at me.

"I believe I won this wager. Axel you now owe me." Luxord smirked at Axel.

"Just one more minute and I'd had that won." Beside him Axel snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"You must prepare yourself better so as to not have this repeat." Zexion quickly lectured me.

"Well looks like you made it and just in time. Saix was looking ready to hunt you down." Xigbar grinned at me. And I returned that with a glare. He should have woken me up earlier.

"Do not let this happen again."

"My, my Demyx. What has brought upon such disrespect towards our leader?" Marluxia spoke maintaining this elegance despite insulting me.

"Daydreaming again perhaps?" Xaldin taunted.

Everyone fell silent as we felt the strong pulse of emptiness in the room. There at the tallest chair, a dark portal showed itself. Xemnas seated himself down, as if it were a throne, arms resting on his sides.

"Greetings, everyone. Our organization has grown so much compared to its humble beginnings. Thanks to Xigbar who found us new allies to help us with our goal. To summon Kingdom Hearts with which then will have us attain our own hearts, resulting in us to be whole again. From the start we have been missing a vital piece to achieve this goal. A way to siphon hearts, the Heartless fed upon. Well today dear comrades I introduce a new colleague able to do such a task. Our thirteenth member, The Key of Destiny, Roxas. With Roxas's ability we will pave our way to Kingdom Hearts and we Organization XIII will be complete once more."

Xemnas summoned a dark portal on to the center stage. For a while nothing really happened.

"Step forth, Roxas."

And so a foot stepped out of the portal. Slowly we saw more and more of the person until we saw…

"You gotta be kidding me. How's this kid going to help us?" Larxene verbalized everyone's thoughts.

A kid was a correct way to describe him. He was simply a kid, messy dirty blonde hair sticking up everywhere, and he was barely five feet tall. He was already wearing the organization uniform ensuring that he was part of the organization. But I have my doubts. Will this kid really be able to help in getting our hearts back?

"Lord Xemnas no disrespect meant towards you, but how will this boy exactly collect the Hearts the Heartless amass?" Vexen surprisingly gathered what courage he had to ask.

"For the very reason he is named The Key of Destiny. Roxas if you would kindly show your Keyblade."

In a quick flash a weapon appeared in the kid's hand, a giant key with a handgrip and yellow guard and chains dangling at the end with a charm of three circles.

Keyblade? I've never seen a Keyblade before. Xigbar mentioned once that the only way to get hearts from the Heartless was from the use of a Keyblade but that it would be impossible to find a Nobody able to wield one because you needed a heart to summon it. And one of the key things about being a Nobody is that you didn't have a heart. So how exactly was this kid able to use it?

Saix stared at the kid thoughtfully. "Master Xemnas is he able to fight the Heartless?"

"Regretfully not of as yet, being as he seems to be a newborn Nobody, unable to do the most simplest of things."

"What do you propose we do with him till then?" Luxord asked.

"We will be keeping him within the castle grounds until he is able to better fare in battle or whenever he fully wakes."

"You mean while we're in the castle we'll be taking turns babysitting him?" I asked not really excited about the idea of having more work while having time off in the castle.

"I'd prefer to call it acquainting him to his surroundings. I trust that you all will take great care of him. Now if there are no further concerns, then I bid you all a good day."

And so our benevolent leader left us to deal with the new kid.

"Looks like we get to pick who takes care of him today." Xigbar said and as if his words were a signal one by one everyone began sprouting excuses and left.

"Not it." Larxene left quickly.

"I'm far too busy with my experiments to deal with a newcomer." Followed quickly by Vexen.

"I have my own work that needs to be done." Zexion then disappeared in a puff.

"…" Lexaeus didn't even bother with an excuse and just followed after Zexion.

"I am no good with children." Xaldin left.

"You guys make sure to take care of kiddo." And then Xigbar.

"So, Saix any ideas on how to deal with this? No one seems to want to have to take care of the kid." Axel let out a chuckle.

"Why don't we let the cards decide?" Luxord summoned up his cards shuffling them in all sorts of tricks. Making them arc, behind his back. "The higher the card the later you will need to babysit the kid." Finally he stopped and fanned them out in his hand.

"We'll have none of that. Knowing you, you'll cheat." At the words Luxord withdrew his cards. That's Saix always quick to take charge. "I will be taking care of him for today."

"Wow thanks Saix. Now I got the day to relax." That's different from what he would do.

"Don't think you can relax as all of you have missions today." I groaned at that. Knowing Saix he'll give me one where I have to fight. "Tomorrow Marluxia will take care of Roxas and the next day will be Luxord and the next Demyx and then Axel."

"Looks like we have our orders then." Luxord left at that.

"I'll be looking forward to having little Roxas with me." Marluxia announced and left.

"Aww, man! And I was really hoping for a free day." I got myself to my room.

I got Arpeggio of my bed and walked. My mind wonders back to the new member. Roxas. It's so strange that he can't think for himself. Nobodies are born able to think for themselves even the lesser ones which were why the lesser Nobodies will sometimes still fight us even when they know they'll lose. But Roxas is different. He just can't think for himself at all. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Xemnas calling him into the room Roxas would have stayed in the dark corridor. Maybe it's because he lost his heart so young? Why am I even thinking about this? Shaking the thoughts out of my head I found myself already in The Grey Room.

Only Saix and Roxas were there. Everyone else must have already left on their missions.

I just hope Saix gives me an easy mission.

Saix stared intensely at me. "Are you ready for your mission?"

"Ahh… Let me just get some potions."

"There's no need for that. You have a recon mission to the Underworld."

"Eh?" That doesn't sound like an easy place at all. "Are you sure there's no one more cut out for that?"

"Everyone one else has already gone to their own missions. And I suggest you do the same." Saix summoned up a portal telling me that there was no getting out of this.

"Gulp. Yes sir." I stepped through the portal hoping that this would be an easy mission.

Underworld Terror

When I finally got out of the dark corridor I found myself in an equally dark, damp, cave. Pointy stalactites and stalagmites looking more like teeth devouring you as you enter. Fog covered the floor and the water was an icky purple, green color. My attribute may be water but even I know I shouldn't touch that. Ok let's see recon. There's a small green shallow geyser here, nothing important. Stairways leading up and out that could be important. And here's a creepy, jagged doorway. Hmm… Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to go up instead. Turning towards the exit I found myself suddenly face to face with an upside down Xigbar.

"Ahh!" I fell down on my bum. "Xigbar, what are you doing here?"

"Hahaha!" Xigbar had this grin on that I would like to get rid of. "Oh come now, Nemo. You really didn't expect Saix to just let you go on your own, knowing your tract record?"

So he already knew I'd try to get out of here. Then why send me here in the first place. Wait this could be good. "You mean you're going to help me?" I smiled up hoping this was the case.

"Ha! As if! I'm just gonna make sure you stay on your mission." So there's no way of getting out of this. Oh well might as well delay it as much as I can get away with it.

"You finished yours already?" I said getting myself up and 'brushing off the dust' on my coat.

"That heartless had nothing on me. You see what I did- Oh! I get what you're trying to do. As if you could fool me." He suddenly summoned up his guns in his hands. "Now get to your mission before I let these loose."

"You're the boss Xiggy!" I get running fast to the creepy doorway. I looked once more behind me to see Xigbar still upside down, now aiming his guns at me. I touched the doorway and they slid open, very noisily and dust clouds forming. I hope no one heard that. I peeked outside and seeing no one was there walked in.

It looked pretty much like other caves. Big and spacious, torches barely lighting the way with blue fire? That's not normal. Fog seems to be everywhere. I walked further in and little puffs of smoke started to surround me. Okay… I wonder what'll happen if I poked it. Just to be safe I'll use a water clone to do it for me. I summoned up Arpeggio in my hand and strummed. Water gathered together slowly forming a double, complete with a water sitar. Okay that's good. "Okay you'll be attacking those cloud puffs. That's all you need to do." The clone nodded and was gliding towards the puffs. "Wait!" I halted him and walked back near the entrance hiding behind a rock. "Okay, go!" Watching from a safe distance the clone whacked it with their sitar and then the puffs exploded into bubbles. "Well that was anticlimactic." I walked closer to investigate the bubbles now. "Looks like Magic Bubbles. Hey touch it!" And the clone obeyed. At the touch the clone shined and grew. "Definitely Magic Bubbles. You can go now. Thanks!" The clone dispersed leaving a small shower. "Didn't know Magic Bubbles can exist in a place like this." Ok let's see what else is here. I walked towards the opening to the next room when Heartless popped up. "Gah! I was hoping I wouldn't need to fight." Four Snapper Dogs. This is too much work. I'm on recon. I'm not here to fight. Boulders started falling from the roof. The Heartless was startled and fled. Note to self watch out for gigantic falling rocks. There's nothing else in this area. I walked deeper into the cave.

I went in a much narrower passage and stepped back just in time to avoid a boulder crushing me. More fog, torches and puffs. Still no people sighted. We're going downhill which means we're going deeper in to the earth. Which explains why this is called The Underworld. More heartless appeared in my way. "Oh man!" Two shadows and a snapper dog appeared. I really don't want to fight. I guess there's only one thing to do. Run! The heartless chased after me and I ran faster and looked up for boulders. A Lance Warrior appeared blocking the way. I quickly summoned Arpeggio and summoned a water note to attack it. As it was distracted I ran past it fast. I looked back and saw it had already finished the note. And that the heartless were still after me. "Why couldn't Xigbar help?" I whined to myself as I kept running. Suddenly a heartless appeared right in front of me. I was startled into whacking it with Arpeggio. It died on impact. More snapper dogs appeared but I ignored them and just kept running deeper into The Underworld. More boulders fell. One I dodged just in time. I saw another cave just as more Lance Warriors appeared. I made a mad dash to the cave opening which was a mistake as it was a downstairs.

I tumbled down the stairs in a heap. "Ow. My head." My hood had fallen off from the fall. I checked my head for bruises. Feeling none I got up slowly and careful not to fall. I brought my hood back up and checked if anyone saw me. Still no people and thankfully no Heartless here either. Let's see what's here then. Fog and torches. The roof here looks more intact no worrying about falling rocks here. And a moogle. No wait it's much more faded and lighter in color. I tried to touch it and instead my hand went through. It's a hologram moogle. What kind of place is this that even moogles wouldn't be here? I think I'll buy some potions here now just to be safe.

After getting that done I looked to the next passageway. Much smaller and an eerie green glow was emanating from it. "Oh why did Saix send me here?" I whined to myself as I stepped through the opening.

This cave is definitely the biggest one yet. The eerie green glow was the only source of light here. And it was coming from down deep below the chasm. I looked down and saw this swirling green pool. I took out a Twilight Stone and promptly dropped it into the abyss. I started counting to know how deep the chasm was. After ten counts and I still hadn't heard the stone drop I concluded it had no end. Take note not to fall in chasm. I looked back up and saw the only way across was the rock bridge. "I hope there's no more Heartless but with my luck today. Sigh." I walked across the bridge. So far no heartless. Midway across heartless popped up. Fire Plants and Hook Bats easy enough to avoid. Again I made a mad dash for the exit and on the way Lance Warriors popped up one lunged for me I jumped up and dodged it running faster as I got closer to the entrance. "Wait I'm going upstairs? Is this an exit?"

My hopes for an exit were dashed as I heard voices. I slowed down and backed against a wall. Doesn't sound like they're going down. I went further up the stairs but kept to the wall. I saw a room with a swirling pool of green like the one at the last room but smaller. A man was sitting on the throne at the far end of the room. He was wearing a black toga held up with a skull pin. He had pale blue skin, a long pointed face, black lips, razor sharp teeth and a great blue flame for hair. I bet Axel would be jealous of that.

Two imps were crying and on their knees begging for something. One was a round pink blob and the other was a blue, bug eyed, and pointy nosed thing. I stepped a bit closer to hear what they're talking about.

"You FOOLS!" The man's flames grew red hot covering him. "How could you loose him!" The man berated the imps strangling them.

"Forgive us o most malevolent Hades." The pink blob choked out.

"It's just he found that fellow he was looking for." The blue one squeaked.

The man growled some more and took a breath letting go of the imps. "Now how will I get rid of that Sunspot." He then paced the room stroking his chin.

"Well there is that new employee."

"Yeah! Maybe she could find out his weakness."

"Hmm… Use Nutmeg to get Hercules' weakness. Deceitful, tricky." He tapped a finger to his chin giving it some thought. "I like it! Pain, Panic get Miss Megara in here would you."

"Yes, Sir!" The two imps began scrambling around the room and bumped into each other. Hades brought his hand to his face shaking his head. "The exit is that way." He then pointed in my direction. The imps then ran towards where I was. I think that's my signal to leave. Quickly I summoned up a portal to surround me and transported back to the castle.

As soon as I stepped out the darkness I collapsed on my bed. "Darn Xigbar for not helping. Oh man! My legs feel sore from all that running." I sat up and took off my coat, gloves and boots. "And I'm all sweaty!" Saix should know better than to send me in a danger level 4 world. I continued to rant in my head then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." And speak of the devil.

Saix stood at the doorway. "So you're back." Does he actually sound disappointed or was that just my imagination?

"Yes I'm back. Thankfully in one piece."

"I anticipate your report be given before the day's end."

"Yes sir!" I mocked saluted him from the bed. "Oh hey, didn't notice you there." I could just barely see the new kid from behind Saix. "How's your first day?" I asked Roxas. After a minute's silence I looked to Saix. "He's still not talking?"

"It would appear not."

"Well how was the day with him?" When I asked him this his face suddenly grew dark. It was shocking to see. His eyes became slits like a snake's and grew black. His hair stood straight up making him more menacing. His scar was pulsing red and he bared his teeth growling as he then looked at Roxas. This was the first time I ever saw Saix act angry. It was quite interesting and frightening.

Saix realizing what he was doing took a breath to compose him and looked back to me. "To summarize it I would rather not have to repeat the experience ever again." He said back to his monotone uncaring self. I looked to Roxas again. What the heck did the kid do to make Saix so irritated?

"Ah… Um I'm gonna go type the report up now." Saix nodded and thankfully left before anything dangerous happened. Here's hoping the kid makes it through the night.

After two straight hours of typing at the computer I've sent The Underworld file to Saix's email. Finally all work's done. For today anyway. I let out a yawn and stretched standing myself up going back to bed. There's still time to play Arpeggio before hitting the sack. With that thought Arpeggio appeared in my hand and I began strumming that lullaby once again. I close my eyes waiting for the exhaustion to bring me to sleep. Another day done, another day closer to my heart.

When I opened my eyes I found myself seating in the underwater theater. I looked up and at the big screen I saw the memory paused at precisely when I woke up. I just stared at it for awhile. Uncertain if I wanted the memory to play from here. I could bring it further forward, skipping the scene all together. It wasn't that the memory itself was horrifying. Nor was it heart wrenching in any way. If it was I wouldn't feel sad anyway. So why exactly am I debating this? I shouldn't skip it. Every memory counts. If I start ignoring them, I'll start… I halted the thought from forming and summoned Arpeggio. I strummed a note and the memory began playing.

Water flowed as the mermen moved towards their destination. Edym looking panicked while Marcus was frowning.

I won't become like Xemnas.

Chance Encounter

"Why is music banned in Atlantica?" I was startled from my thoughts when Marcus spoke.

"Eh?" Shouldn't I be the one asking that?

"Music has been banned for years now. No one expected it to last this long. Actually today marks the tenth anniversary." Marcus showed a sad smile. "I guess that goes to show how much he loved her."

"Wait. I don't understand."

Marcus took a deep breath like what he was about to say was the hardest thing to do. "Music is banned because on this day, Atlantica's beloved Queen died." My thoughts stopped.

"How?"

"The Royal Family was on vacation at a far ocean in a place called Mermaid's Cove. I don't know the whole story but from what I've read on archives. While the family was having fun at Mermaid's Cove a human's ship appeared seemingly from nowhere and the humans began terrorizing the mers stealing their valuables. Most everyone were able to get away unscathed. Queen Athena wasn't so lucky. For some reason the human ship gravitated towards the Queen and crushed her to death."

"I remember that. I still lived here at the time with my mom. When I asked her why everyone was so sad, she told me the queen was gone. I didn't know that's what happened."

"The kingdom has been mourning ever since. A few months after the incident The Triton Acts were imposed to prevent such an event from happening ever again. Rising to the surface was forever forbidden. Being even within a hundred feet to the surface was considered too close and would result in banishment. This rule has been met with intercostals agreement throughout the seas." I nodded in understanding for the reason of this law.

"All music is forbidden in Atlantica; this included singing, dancing, playing instruments, whistling, humming and any melodic tapping of sorts."

"Making of instruments in Atlantica was forbidden. This included anything capable of making music. Like music boxes, shell horns."

"I still don't understand. What does music have to do with the Queen's death?"

"Apparently Queen Athena refused to give up a music box given to her by King Triton."

"But still. It's been ten years. Shouldn't those laws have been lifted up by now?"

"You would think so. In any case Atlantica has been slowly moving on including the Royal Family. Speaking of here they come."

We saw the King and Princesses swimming near and so we waded out of their way. They looked happy enough, all smiling, well except for the King. Funny I remember there being only seven princesses. "Who's the lady in violet?" I whispered to Marcus. Then noticed he was bowed low and so I copied him.

"That will be the Princesses' Governess: Marina."

I looked at the Princesses again. "Aren't they a little too old to still have a nanny?"

Count Marcus chuckled. "That's a common misconception. A Governess has far more responsibilities than a nanny…"

My mind tuned him out when I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing in my life. She was like a Siren.

_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me_

Time seem to stand still when our eyes met. And her eyes they were mesmerizing.

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

They were this cool smooth combination of blue and green like the color of the sea at a bright sunny day. And her hair decorated in golden pearls brought out her overall beauty.

_Though you're unsure why fight the tide_

She noticed me staring and fluttered her eyes to me. I laughed a little not believing my luck today. First I lost my sitar and now I have a princess noticing me. It was almost worth it. I mouthed 'hi' to her. And would you believe she said 'hi' back?

_Don't think so much, let your heart decide_

"Well, hi to you, too." She said in this soft voice. And then she shrieked and the world went speeding back up to us. "Oh! Get it off! Get it off!" She bumped into one of her sisters.

"Uh…" What just happened? The Siren I was looking at is now ready to attack her red-head sister. And the red-head swam away fast.

"That's it." It looks like they're playing a game a combination of tag and tickle fight with seaweed.

"So, it's been awhile since I was last here can you tell me who's who?" I asked Marcus still gazing at the siren as they swam about playing.

"Well the one you're looking at is Princess Adella and the one she's playing with is Princess Ariel."

"Adella." She managed to pluck the seaweed out of her sister's hand and Adella was now the chaser.

"The one wearing the orange crown is Princess Attina, the blue tailed is Princess Aquata, with the pink tiara is Princess Alana, with the pink shell ponytail is Princess Andrina, and the red tailed ism Princess Arista. Not that you're listening."

The two, crash landed into their sisters and were being motioned to get up by their governess. "Huh? What?"

Marcus had his arms across his chest and shaking his head. "Might as well just give up now. The King is very protective of his daughters."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Marcus rolled his eyes at me and we continued our way to my home.

"What job do you plan on taking here?"

"Well, I was hoping to open up a Music Shop and sell the instruments I make but because of the laws here. I'll have to find a job somehow."

"You make instruments? Hmm."

"Yeah. It was the family business before we moved away, I was hoping to bring it back." Dreams of singing in the Atlantica Dome are gone now though. I sighed scratching my head at my predicament.

"Hey!" Marcus startled me with a hard slap on my back. "I'm sure you'll find something."

"Ah, ha, ha. Sure."

"Well, here we are. Angelfish lane, Seacove 9. And it looks like your luggage got here before you."

And sure enough, piles of items were practically covering the entrance. Furniture, instrument cases along with their instruments and safe chests. A small tubby green fish, wearing a blue hat, was floating by the stuff. "Yo!" The fish hollered. "Which one of you guys is Edym?"

"That would be me." I said raising my hand.

"Please sign here, here and here." After signing all the paperwork the fish tipped his hat to me. "Thank you sir and have a good day." And he swam off.

I looked at the mountain of items not at all excited about hauling them inside. "You think you can help me out with this?" I asked Marcus in vein hope.

Marcus clapped my shoulder. "Sorry guy. You're on your own on that one." He said with a smile.

"Yeah… I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." He swam off leaving me with my work. Taking a deep breath I got to work.

After mindlessly hauling the stuff inside, I got this funny feeling I was being watched. I looked around pretending to look at the tide. Seeing no one around, I continued to haul my stuff inside. The feeling didn't go away but I ignored it for the most part. Only three chest troves to go. I piled the chest troves on top one another and hefted them into my arms. Bad idea. I could barely see where I was going. And I felt like I'd collapse if I moved even an inch.

"Frumbleboo." The noise nearly startled me into dropping the troves. I looked to the side of the boxes and saw…

She coughed in embarrassment. "Um, how are you? I mean. Greetings I am Princess Adella."

I nearly dropped the boxes again as I stared into her eyes. Somehow I got a hold of myself and finally spoke. "I'm Edym. It's very nice to meet you Princess. I would bow but my hands are occupied."

"Oh, um." She bit her lower lip in anxiety. "Would you like some help with that?"

Oh no! She'll think I'm a weakling. "This?" I laughed nervously. "There's no need to trouble yourself Princess." I stood up straighter and puffed up my chest and slowly tried to move towards my cove.

"It's no trouble." She swam up and grabbed the top most chest trove. "And please call me Adella."

We waded our way in to my cove and put the chest troves down. "Well, um, thank you Prin- Uh, I mean Adella."

"So you just moved here?" Adella looked through the cove. "You sure have a lot of stuff." Adella tried to open one of the chest troves. And my mind reminded me of something.

I grabbed her hand and showed her to the door. "Well, um, Prin- I mean Adella. Thank you for your help." If she opens one of the troves with the instruments I'll be in deep trouble!

"Your welcome." She squeaked in surprise as I dragged her to the door.

"So if it's not much to ask, I still have to unpack…" I didn't want to sound rude but I really didn't want to get into anymore trouble than I all ready had today.

"Of course." She said. And an awkward silence grew between us. Neither of us moved from the doorway.

"Well, um, goodbye." Slowly I closed the door.

"May I come see you tomorrow?" She said hurriedly just as the door was an inch from being shut.

I don't really know much about royalty but it must be a lot of work. "I wouldn't want to distract you from your duties." And so I sadly closed the door.

"Oh. All right then." And she went out the doorway. I looked out the window seeing her form shrink as she went further and further away. If there was only a way to see her again.

Maybe there is a way. Quickly I got out and shouted, "Tomorrow!" She turned around and looked at me questioningly. "I will need someone to show me around!"

She began smiling again. "And as Princess of Atlantica I should show you around as one of my duties." She waved at me. "See you tomorrow then." Then she swam off giggling all the way.

"Tomorrow." I said to myself as I leaned my arm against the doorframe watching her dashing way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First of I would like to thank luvablenerd for doing a great job being my beta reader and that I hope she'll forgive for taking so long with giving her chapter 3.

Second I want to thank all those who read the first chapter. And to the one who faved this story. You know who you are.

Third I wish to apologize those who have already read this far ahead. I can make it up to you but it will take a while for me to write it. It will be a story regarding Roxas's first seven days in the organization.

Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always critics are welcome so long as they are constructive. So no bashing, flaming, hating, etc.

Oh one more thing! Advance Happy Halloween! I'll be dressing up as a mad doctor this year. Anyone out there have plans to dress up? Happy Demyx Day of October Everybody!

PS

Did anyone catch the cameos of last month's chapter. There were three cameos I made if I remember correctly.

PSS

Happy Turkey Massa- Ahem! I mean Thanksgiving Day to all Canadians!


	3. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: I hold no property rights to the characters used in this story. They belong to square enix and disney. They are only being used to tell a story. No profit is gained from this activity other than self enjoyment.

**WARNING!: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING GAMES,**** BOOKS,**** SERIES AND MOVIES; Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts Novels, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Read at your own risk.  
**

To everyone still reading up here Have a Happy Demyx Day!

* * *

Demyx's Beginnings

Chapter 3

Wishful Thinking

A hard knock on my door brought me back to the waking world. Then silence. I dared to think that the knock was just something I imagined and so I closed my eyes searching for sleep.

The next bought of thunderous banging forced me to realize that I didn't imagine it. And so I got up and opened the door to see Saïx. I cover my eyes from the lights. "What is it Saïx?" I try to stifle a yawn. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Frankly, Demyx, I wouldn't care to wake you if it weren't important."

"Well then, what's so important that you of all Nobodies had to wake me up?"

"It's about your Underworld report. I found it quite lacking."

"Wait… You're not suggesting I go back right now?" I do not ever want to go back there. Especially not right now. "My legs are still tired from all the running I had to do. Not to mention my back feels pretty sore from the fall." And I'm sure if those imps found me I wouldn't even be here.

"Very well. You have today to recuperate." Saïx walked away. I headed back into my room and was ready to shut the door when he turned towards me. "However tomorrow, you will go and find out more. Especially the green water and why the Heartless are residing there without harming the entities there."

Great. Definitely not looking forward to tomorrow. Who the heck knows what the green water could do? I all ready have a guess of who might be controlling the Heartless but I have no idea if I want to see it be confirmed. At least I have today to relax. "I'll find out more tomorrow. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Hmph." Saïx sounded all most upset. "If you have so much energy to argue why not use that energy to clean up the Hall of Empty Melodies?" I glared as best as I could to him. It wouldn't intimidate him. Still I disliked that area in the castle. "Xigbar has been doing some target practice and left a mess." And it seems that I have Xigbar to thank for this chore.

"Again?" I whined.

"You wish to clean the Soundless Prison as well." He turned his back towards me again. Definitely no getting out of this.

"I'm going. I'm going. Sheesh." I'm not tired anymore anyways.

I went back into my room, cleaned up and fetched my uniform and out the door. A quick walk to the supply closet and with supplies in hand I got to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

When Saïx said Xigbar made a mess. What he really should have said was that it might as well have been a dump. The floor was covered with smashed pots pieces and some sticky green goo from what I can only guess something Xigbar stole from Vexen's lab. Hopefully it's nothing toxic. The goo was even stuck on the walls here. Why couldn't Xigbar clean this himself? This was the very reason why I switched rooms with Xigbar. It's too hard to keep this place clean; being it's used as a training area. There's no way I can clean this up all by myself.

A thought just occurred to me. Saïx didn't say anything about not being allowed to ask for help. I summoned Arpeggio and struck a few chords.

Five pops later I see five Dancer Nobodies circling the floor. Their voices echoed in my mind. _"Master it is so good to see you!"_ Despite having a mouth, _"How have you been Demy?"_ They can't really talk through them. _"Been awhile since you last called for us." "What's the trouble Demyx?"_ No lesser nobodies can. _"How are you doing Myde?"_ They can only speak to the minds of other Nobodies.

"Hey girls!" I greeted back with a smile. "So how are my favorite Dancers?" I said with as much sincerity I could muster. Each one of them was unique. Actually all nobodies were unique. It's just, for the most part; we higher nobodies don't bother learning their names. I mean there's so many of them, how could anyone remember all their names? But these five were special to me somehow.

"_We've been doing oh so swell!"_ Weilony was the more petite one of the group._ "Ohoh. Sounds like grunt work."_ Aikd's braid was far longer than the others,_ "Now, now I'm sure Myde would not call us just for that."_ Nairam's boots weren't pointy at all._ "It is grunt work isn't?"_ Salemrade's bellbottoms were shorter than the others._ "Sigh."_ And Emilaa's cuffs looked more like daggers.

"Well…" My eyes wander to the mess behind them. They followed my gaze and gasped loudly at the mess.

"_Master…" _was all Weilony could exclaim as she let herself collapse on the floor. _"What the heck happened here?"_ Salemrade stared in shock at muck covered ceiling and walls._ "You don't seriously think we'll clean this up for you?"_ Aikd asked upset that this was the reason they were called the other two just stared at the mess here. _"That's it, we're leaving." _Emilaa spoke for the group and began summoning dark portals. My mind began thinking of ways to get them to stay. There was only one solution.

"Oh come on girls!" Beg. "Please don't leave me here to clean this mess up all alone! It'll take me all day to clean this up by myself." I pleaded to them on my knees and hands clasped together.

"_Goodluck with that!"_ Weilony of all nobodies said. And she's the sweeter one in the group.

"Oh come on!" I walked on my knees towards them never minding the goo on the floor. "I'll do anything for you guys to help me!"

"_Anything?"_ Salemrade turned her head to me and her mouth seemed to grin.

"Uh, yeah. Anything." I hope I don't come to regret saying that. Emilaa vanquished the portals and the group huddled. I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore. My guess is that they're busy deciding what to make me do in return for their help. Well as long as it isn't anything humiliating I won't mind it.

The group then turned towards me, shadows formed under their caps, and their permanent smiles grew larger. Swiftly they glided towards me and their faces leaned near my own.

"_Now you said,"_ Weilony spoke first. "Yeah…"_ "You'd do anything"_ I heard another say behind me._ "For us" _They spoke in turns. _"To help you"_ I keep turning my head trying to keep up with them._ "So in exchange" _"Yes?" I really hope I don't come to regret this. _"We want you to…" _I took a gulp of air as their faces stared at me expectantly. _"SING!"_

That was all. For a second there I thought they'd make me prank Saïx or something which no nobody should do. "That's it? In exchange for you guys cleaning up this mess you just want me to sing?"

"_Yeah… Why?"_ Aikd asked flatly._ "What did you think we'd make you do?"_ Weilony's voice was dripping with mischief.

"Uhh, nothing." Let's not give them any ideas. Lesser nobodies tend to like to play pranks to the higher ups. So far I haven't been a target. And I want to keep it that way. "Why the sudden request?"

"_Oh, we sometimes hear you singing at night."_ Aikd twirled her braid with her hands._ "And you have such a pretty voice." _Weilony shared her thoughts on the matter. _"It'd be a waste not to use it."_

Well there's no harm in singing for them. "Ok then, what do you guys want me to sing?"

"_Anything is fine!" "We just want to hear you sing." "Something happy!"_

Something happy… It's been so long since I've even thought of the word. Never mind actually feeling it. I don't really know anything about being happy anymore. Happiness doesn't exist for Nobodies the most near equivalent would be contentment. Even that I don't have. The feeling I guess I have most of the time would be hope. I strummed Arpeggio a bit. It's small, but it's all I can feel now. "How about this?" I strummed the strings letting the melody fill the room. Surprisingly I heard popping and see a couple of Creepers stomping on the floors trying to make the sounds of drums. I smiled. All we had left was hope to return to our former selves.

I loose myself in the music summoning an upfall to take me to the main terrace. _Put your faith in what you most believe in. _I picture Kingdom Hearts becoming whole. Its glow was raining down on all of The World That Never Was.

_Two worlds, one family_ I look at the Dancers doing what they did best as they slid on sponges cleaning the goo off the floor. _Trust your heart _We'll get our hearts back. _Let fate decide_ I'm sure of it. _To guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man. _I remember Atlantica at its most beautiful. My child self waving at the King and Queen and their princesses as they paraded through the crowd. _Within this worlds blessed with love. _My eyes fixated on one particular princess of goldenrod tailed. _A simple life, they live in peace. _All of Atlantica singing, playing and laughing.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now._ I remember the first time I awoke as a Nobody. The first time I recognized I was on land, slowly and agonizingly standing up for the first time. _Two worlds, one family_ Only one thought pushed me from collapsing. Returning to Atlantica. _Trust your heart_. For her. _Let fate decide_ _To guide these lives we see_ I walked through the beach looking for someone to explain what happened to me.

_Beneath the shelter of the waves_ I see my past self, surprising her in an embrace. _Only love can enter here _We're laughing and smiling. _A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_ Walking on the beach endlessly I finally tire and fall on the sand. _Lift high the load_ I see black boots and raise my head up seeing a man bearing only one eye and a scar. He offers his hand and I take it. _Take strength from those that need you_ _Build high the walls_ I remember the Castle That Never was still in construction. _Build strong the beams_ Dusks were busy putting it all together. _A new life is waiting_ This was to be my new home. _But danger's no stranger here_ I see a man with golden eyes gaze back at me.

_No words describe a lover's tears_ I see my past self dissolving into bubbles as her pearly tears fall down her face. _No words can heal a broken heart_ I give her one last vow. _A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_ I imagine her still waiting for me by the palace gates. _Two worlds, one family_ _Trust your heart_ I promise, I'll come back to you. _Let fate decide_ _to guide these lives we see_

_Every moment now, _Despite having no heart my love for her stayed with me. _The bond grows stronger _I did whatever I could to keep the organization away from home. _Two worlds, one family _Even if it meant I will no longer able to visit it. _Trust your heart_ _Let fate decide_ _To guide these lives we see_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_ I imagine Kingdom Hearts offering our hearts back. _Two worlds, one family_ Each one of us regaining our former selves. _Trust your heart _Returning to our worlds. _Let fate decide_ The World That Never Was truly ceasing to exist. _To guide these lives to guide these lives we see_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_ I hear the girls singing, trusting me to be able to bring ourselves back.

_Two worlds, one family_. I imagine myself back in Atlantica. Adella crying in shock as we hold on to each other. Not believing that I've returned. I can see the others returning to their own worlds as we say our last goodbyes.

I let Arpeggio fade into bubbles. My body actually tired just from singing. So strange, I actually think I was really singing. And not just saying the words in a rhythm, like usual. That's impossible. I don't have a heart right now. There's no way I can actually sing. Not at the state I am right now. Not as a Nobody.

My mind was in such a confused state that it didn't register to me what one of the Creepers said something. "What? What is it?"

"_You look… low, Sir."_

"Do I now?" I took a few breaths to let myself calm. "I'm fine. What are you guys' names?"

"_Sir?" _The Creepers's tear shaped head turned to me in confusion.

"Enough with the 'Sir' all ready just call me Demyx. Everbody does." I looked to the five Dancers finishing cleaning up the walls. "Well except those girls."

"_Ohjynn and Int, sir." _I ignored the use of 'sir' knowing it does take a while for them to learn otherwise. Likewise it will take me a while to differentiate them from other Creepers. "I'm guessing you guys were drummers before. You guys did a great job."

"_Thank you… Demyx."_ I smiled at them and they left feeling that their duty was done.

I lowered myself with a geyser to the floor and got tackled into a hug by five Dancers in return. _"Thank you so much for that!"_ Their faces said it all._ "Yeah."_ For the first time their smiles look genuine._ "You sang amazingly."_

"It's the least I could do making you guys clean everything up here."

"_We'd better go now. Otherwise we'll get in trouble."_ Emilaa summoned up portals for each of them.

"All right. Take care of yourselves." I silently reminded them of the dangers of being a lesser nobody. How they're much more easily vanquished than the rest of us. Especially with the Heartless pests that come every once in a while.

"_We will."_ And they left one by one. Their portals popped faintly.

Alone again in this Hall of Empty Melodies. I gathered the supplies and walked out of the hall and stopped. Yes. Empty. I looked back and just stared at the room. What earlier was a mere delusion of a Nobody and nothing more. I turned back and walked away. At least it's clean now.

What is Now

After putting away the cleaning supplies. I went to the kitchen for some snacks. It has been days since I last ate a meal. Funny thing about being a 'human' nobody, unlike the lesser nobodies, the 13 of us need to eat still. Not as much as a normal human. But still our bodies need nutrition. We can eat as much as we want or as little, so long as we remember to eat a reasonable meal every other week or so.

Ah. Now I understand why the Hall was such a mess. On the kitchen counter were a bunch of glasses, all filled to the brim with who knows what. Some of them were brightly colored like orange, yellow, and green. Looks normal enough. Except some of them were emitting smoke, bubbling, and/or glowing. Looks like Vexen cooked the meals for the day. Just because we're Nobodies and can't actually enjoy a meal, doesn't mean we don't appreciate a tasty one. The old man still insists on making food that would 'best improve' our abilities. Not that these drinks would qualify as food. We'd be lucky if we drank one with no taste. If we were unlucky… Best not to think about it. Xigbar must have drunk one of the nastier ones by accident and he vented that anger at the Hall. Well let's see if there's anything to eat in the fridge.

I opened the fridge and saw plenty of sandwiches in it. I silently thanked to Kingdom Hearts that it was Zexion's turn to make snacks for the organization. I grab five sandwiches and sat down on a bar stool. I dug into my food as Marluxia comes into the room with Roxas in tow. For a moment nothing was said. Marluxia didn't even acknowledge that I was here. Roxas still looked blank.

Marluxia stood in front of the counter top full of the drinks. He looked to the drinks then Roxas. And he did what this cat in Wonderland does, the Cheshire grin. "Roxas, drink this." Marluxia handed Roxas a glass full of brown bubbling, glowing liquid. I raised my eyes at him mentally asking him if he was prepared for the consequences of the action. Vexen's drinks have proven to have… ill effects. He ignored me and watched Roxas slowly bring the glass to his lips. Hopefully it won't make him sick. If anything maybe now he'll talk. Roxas drank it all up. Not leaving even a drop of it. The glass was now empty. Me and Marluxia just stared at Roxas waiting to see if it had any effect on him.

…

Nothing. No spitting up in revulsion. No screaming for water. No bellyaching. No. Nothing.

"Che." Marluxia muttered.

I swallow the bit of sandwich in my mouth. "So, he still hasn't talked?"

Marluxia looked at me, judging whether or not it was worth his time to speak to me. His eyes returned to Roxas. "No. But it has been an interesting day."

"Oh. What made it so interesting?"

"He still can't think for himself. He does whatever I tell him to do. It's quite amusing, really."

"Anything happened?"

"The child barely understands how to walk. Kept walking into walls."

"Wow." The kid must have had a serious trauma to even forget such a simple concept. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Who knows?" Marluxia then walked off out of the kitchen.

For some reason Roxas stayed behind. Standing still and staring at his empty glass. "Roxas, let us leave." Still Roxas stood there. And he began to open his mouth. Gaping like a fish out of-

"Wa... wa… wat.. wate… water." He spoke, catching Marluxia and I off guard. Roxas' eyes began to water and he began panting. Ah. He must have drunk a spicy drink. Seeing that Marluxia is the one that's taking care of Roxas for the day and I've finished eating I walked out of the kitchen whilst Marluxia walked back in with quiet frustration. I can't help but laugh a bit. Talk about a late reaction.

I warped back into my room and sat on my bed waiting for sleep to claim me. Thankfully it didn't take very long.

I stood on the stage watching a blur of memories pass the glass wall. Edym was unpacking some of the troves. Others, where the instruments were, he left alone and hid those troves where he could. The memories skip onto the next morning where he got himself ready for his date with her. Fixing his hair in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. And then a knock on the door.

What's Been

I got up this morning both excited and dreading the day ahead. What was I thinking? I asked myself staring at the mirror. Asking the princess to give me a tour of the kingdom. What was I thinking? There's you answer. You weren't! What's your plan? Nothing that's what! You're supposed to be looking for a job right now! You're supposed to be settling in. Your cove isn't even organized yet and you invite her back so quickly! What are you thinking? When her father hears about this… Oh Poseidon! HER FATHER is the King! Asking her to a date without asking the King! It's not a date. She's just showing me around. Not a date? You two will be left by yourselves, alone. Visiting the kingdom's tourist attractions! How does that not classify as a date? Well at least I'll be able to ask around who's hiring right now? You are hopeless.

I heard loud raps from the door bringing me out of my thoughts. I took a long look at the mirror. Well. It's now or never. I open the door and to my surprise I see not one mermaid but two. I see Adella's radiating self nervously smiling and beside her was a mermaid with a lavender tail with matching seashells and her blond hair tied up in a bun with a pink shell.

"Hi, Adella." The other mermaid whispered to Adella. Ok. Just keep it cool Edym. Keep it cool. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, her?" Adella laughed nervously. "She's my little sister, Andrina. She insisted on coming along." Oh great. Like I wasn't nervous enough hanging out with one princess but now two? "And we found this outside your door." Adella hands me a parcel I didn't even notice she was holding. "We thought it might be yours." There was nothing written on it. "Since you know." Only a small card. "It was outside the door." It read 'told you I'd get it back.' Get back what? "Your door." I started tearing through the wrappings when events of yesterday sprung back to mind. Da Capo being taken. Count Marcus promising to have it returned. The swordfish. I stopped unwrapping it. And dashed quickly back inside living a trail of bubbles, put the box in a safe place and back out.

"What was in it?" Andrina eyes me suspiciously.

"Uhh…" C'mon think of something. "Just some personal stuff." Oh yeah real smooth.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes at me making me laugh nervously.

"So where are we going first?" I try to steer the conversation away from the box.

"We could go to the Giant Seahorse Ranch or the Dolphin Preserve." Adella excitedly lists off the planned tour. "There's the Kelp Farm."

My stomach growls at the mention of food. And the girls stare at me. I could feel my face heating up. Now of all times it growls. I resist the urge to bury myself in the sand. "Haha! Ha... … Know any good restaurants?"

Wading through the waters towards a restaurant I think Adella called it Calyso or something. I don't really know. I'm barely paying attention to what they were talking about right now. Man that was so embarrassing. I hope nothing like that happens again. If something like that happens at the restaurant. My mind wanders to possible worst case scenarios. Like what if we're talking in the restaurant and then I forgot what we're talking about. And then I say something weird like 'Yeah, I think so' When really they were arguing about whether or not Adella's gaining weight. And she ends up hating me and the guards take me to the King and he imprisons me. Or worse! He banishes me! Branding me a traitor to the whole merpeople. Oh I hope everything goes well for today.

"You okay?" Adella's sweet voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yes!" My heart beats erratically threatening to burst right out.

"Good. Cause we're here." Andrina points to building, electric eels spelled out the name 'Calypso' up on the roof. It was a pretty high tide place. The parking was full of exotic carriages. Tiger sharks, pink dolphins, I can even see a whale shark.

At the entrance waited a skinny old man with a bulbous nose and wearing a tuxedo. "Table for three please." Adella asked.

"Right this way Princesses." The waiter pauses as he notices me. "and guest."

I ignored that easily enough as I was too amazed of all the things I saw inside. Tables clothed with the finest linens. White water crystals scattered throughout the room illuminating the whole place. And the mers were all decked in the most brilliant jewelry I've ever seen. I gawked at all these until we were seated after which I mentally shake my self to not look like a total backwater merman.

"Here are your menus. And might I recommend the Sea sponge swirl. The chef is using the most scrumpcilicious sea anemone sauce." He smacks his lips with his hand praising the chef.

"I'll have two sea cucumber sandwiches." Adella quickly orders giving back the menu.

"And I'll have a kelp wrap sandwich, sea daisy stir fry, coral blossom stew and two sea sponge swirl." Andrina hands back her menu.

"And you sir?"

I look through the menu and my eyes grew as the prices were way out of my range. The cheapest thing I can afford would be the sea cucumber sandwiches. "Two sea cucumber sandwiches."

As we waited for our food to arrive we barely talked. We awkwardly stared at each other and at the same time try not to stare too much. But I can't help stare at her. Our food arrives soon enough. Breaking the silence momentarily.

"Gee Adella, I haven't seen you this excited since we went to St-"

Adella shoves a kelp wrap in Andrina's mouth. "Ah! Haha! Andrina you look like you're starving!" Andrina chokes a bit and quickly gulps down the food. Adella smiles trying to regain her composure whilst Andrina rolls her eyes.

"You guys should first go to the Coral Reef." Andrina speaks between bites and gulps of food. "Yesterday Ariel was talking about how they were in bloom. Maybe you can still catch them?"

Adella looks at me and I look back. Our eyes lock and somehow we mentally agree it didn't matter where we go. So long as we were together. "If Edym doesn't mind."

"Sounds fun."

And as if those were the magic words everything from that moment on went swimmingly. As we ate we began sharing stories of our lives. The many pranks they've pulled on their caretakers when they were younger. The things they're taught at their school. The duties they perform. I told them of my adventures of travelling throughout the oceans as part of the army. I told them of the magic users in the Indian Ocean how their tails were of different marine life. The Mers of the Arctic whose tails were all of pristine blue lacking the frills we had. And then there was the Mers of the Pacific who only showed themselves when it was night that had wings like manta rays and tails of dolphins.

"What about the Southern Ocean? Did you ever go there?" Andrina points with her food.

"I thought about it once but I got too scared about meeting all those Cecaelians there."

"It couldn't have been that bad … could it?"

We all thought about it for a minute and all simultaneously decided not to think too much of what would have happened if I did go there. Something that has always been drilled to every mer ever born since who knows ever, Atlantic Mers has a long history of war against Cecalians. I remember all the horror stories my parents told me about them. Thankfully our two oceans were at agreement to not beat each other to death.

"Well I'm heading out." Andrina stretches and gets up her chair. "I'm gonna see if I can help Ariel finish getting those barnacles off since she escaped from her punishment yesterday."

"Well it was nice meeting you." I stretch out my hand to her.

She stretches her arm too and hesitantly shook my hand. "Yeah, same to you, I guess." "Oh and Adella don't forget we have somewhere to go later."

"Why? What's later?"

"You know that place Ariel's been talking about this morning?"

"Oh right! That place. I'll be there."

"Just don't forget."

"See ya later then." We waved goodbye to Andrina as she exited the building something came to mind.

"Princess Adella here is the bill."

"She did it again! She always does this. Andrina eats way too much."

It couldn't have been that bad. I grab the bill from her and look. "I can pay for … what I ate."

She makes a mad grab for the bill. "No, no! I invited you here, I'll pay for everything." She looks at the bill again. "I'll just make Andrina pay me back when I get home."

I cover her hand with mine. "I insist I pay for mine."

"All right." We hear coughing behind us. It was our waiter. I notice my hand still on hers and quickly take it back scratching my head. I cough a bit growing uncomfortable.

"So, where is this reef exactly?"

"It's not too far from here."

We get to the Coral Reef and the polyps were in bloom. All kinds of fish flitted in and out of the rainbow of tubes. Schools of Butterfly fish, angel fish and parrot fish past through. Sea horses all grappling on coral bush. Sea slugs gliding across the coral.

For the moment everything was all right. After a swim through the reef we went to the Giant Sea Horse Ranch. We look around for a pair to ride so we didn't have to swim all day. There were plenty of all colors in the corral. White mares, dark mained, the common golden swimmers. I examine a pair of the golden swimmers guessing that they'll be much cheaper than the rest. They were friendly enough. I pet the two of them. "These two should be good. What do you think Adella?" I heard no response. I turned to see Adella admiring a different seahorse. A very beautiful sea horse. Soft red back, yellow bellied, large fins and a long snout. No mane instead it had what I would describe as a flat horn. Almost like a helmet. And instead of a curled tail it had smaller fins attached to its tail. Never seen a seahorse like this before.

"She's beautiful."

"Well, this is surprising." We turn to see a short old woman of dark skin having long white hair tied up in two braids and a yellow tail. "Who would have thought you would pick her of all that was here?"

"Excuse me? Would you know how much to rent this one just for the day?" I ask hoping it's not too much. If it is I'll have to ask Adella to again pay for hers and I pay for mine.

"Oh Sprout here isn't for rent or sale. You like her Princess Adella?"

"She's very lovely." Adella pets the seahorse's nose.

"Is there really no way to have her even for just a few hours?"

"Hmm. There is one way." The old woman grab the reigns on Sprout pulling it with her as she swims away. "Well aren't you coming along?" With nothing to loose we follow her, we go deeper and deeper into the corral fewer and fewer sea horses can be seen until there was none. Just empty stables. Until we finally reach the end and see a sea horse just like Sprout. The only difference was that this one was noticeably bigger and upon a closer look I can see it had three flat horn protrusions. That kinda looked like a crown.

I was growing impatient. I could feel the bits of magic here that this woman was trying to hide. "I don't mean to be rude but what exactly does seeing this one have to do with having Sprout?"

"Boy, what is your name?" This just got me more nervous. I could just tell that this woman was a magic user. Of what kind, I couldn't tell. Giving my name away carelessly might end up in trouble if she uses that kind of magic.

But somehow her calm smile was all it took to make me give my name. "Uhh, Edym."

"Well Edym, this here is Philip. Philip and Sprout are very special creatures. And if you wish to have them you have but one task to complete."

Fine. I'll play her little game. Besides Adella wants the sea horse. And they are pretty. "Ok, what?"

She grabs something in the stable and turns to reveal a large orange shell with straps. "You must get this saddle on his back."

"Excuse us for a second." I turn to Adella and swim a bit farther from the old woman.

"This is getting a little weird. Do you really want to have that sea horse? There are plenty of other ones to get." Adella's eyes stare at me and her lower lip quivers. Right at that moment I knew I would never deny her anything she wanted. I sigh and smile to her. "Ok I'll do it." And just as quickly as she frowned her smile sprung back. I grab the saddle from the old woman and approach the sea horse slowly. He was very intimidating. His golden eyes stared into mine as if he could see my very soul; eyes that sifted through all my memories of all the things I've done and all the things I've been through. It felt overwhelming like a weight was keeping me from moving. Somehow I persevered against it until I was able to strap the saddle on him. Afterwards the weight was no more and I didn't feel that stare anymore.

"There. I got the saddle on him."

"Very well. Then they are yours now."

"Ours? What's that supposed to mean?" My patience for all that has happened has snapped. "We were just looking to rent for the day." I close my eyes and take a moment to think carefully of my words. I turn around to speak to her. "and you can't get something for" Only to open my eyes and see "nothing…" The dark atmosphere disappeared and we were no where near the seahorse stables anymore.

"What happened?" I asked Adella hoping she would know how we got out here.

"I don't know. One minute we were inside the next we were here."

"Never mind let's not have this ruin our day." After all that weirdness we got on our sea horses and left all too happy to get away. I just know that woman will turn up again someday.

The rest of the day went as well as it could. Other than the fact my seahorse doesn't seem to like me too much as it was all too happy making me slip off many times. We went to the Dolphin Preserve. We were able to feed some of the pink dolphins there. We even got to give them belly rubs. We then get to the Kelp Farm and each got a basket to pick as much of the sweet kelp they grew. Then we get to the Shark Exhibit.

We stand in an auditorium and a merman gets on stage with two sharks in tow.

"Ok folks these guys behind me are trained sharks. So no need to be scared. Now what most mers don't know is that sharks prefer to keep to themselves and would not attack us unless you are part of its diet. Also they really like it if you rub their nose. It's the only place they can actually feel. You have to be careful though shark skin is very sharp. Not smooth like a dolphins. And if you prick yourself while being this close they'll want to eat whatever's bleeding. Any questions? All right then. How 'bout volunteers to pet our sharks here."

"How's about you Princess Adella?" The thought of Adella being so close to sharks was nerve wracking. But they are trained so nothing dangerous should happen.

"Um, okay." She swims up and smile and wave at the crowd. She looks to the shark not very big but still plenty of teeth.

She approaches the shark slowly. "That's it slowly now." She reaches her hand out to its nose. "Good." Until she was touching it. "Very good." Adella pets the shark's nose. It got a little excited as it then got close to Adella trying to get a hug. Our guide began to laugh. "Looks like he likes you. Now the one you're petting is Chum. He's very friendly. He's a Mako shark from the North Pacific."

Seeing no more signs of danger I try to relax and just watch the show. "Where'd he get all these scars? And this hook?"

"Sadly in the North Pacific Ocean, humans hunt sharks for their fins as a delicacy."

"That's horrible." Adella crouches down to the shark's level and gives the hug it's been wanting.

"As for the hook, we just can't figure a way to get it out without hurting him some more."

"You poor thing."

The guide gestures to the other shark. "Anchor here is getting a little lonely any volunteers?" This time a lot of mers raised their hands to volunteer.

The guide picks a young scrawny merboy. "All right. You boy." And just like earlier the boy took its time to touch and pet the shark.

"Now this here is Anchor. He is a hammer head shark. Now everyone here must have noticed that Anchor and Chum here can't float still. That's because if they stop swimming they start to sink."

This went on for a while until we get to the next exhibit where I saw the biggest shark that I have ever seen. The only thing stopping it from attacking us were glass walls that kept it in.

"Ok boys and girls now I'm sure you've noticed Glut over here. He's a great White Shark…" And again the tour guide droned on and on about Great Whites. I tuned him out and instead observed the shark.

I focused into the shark's eye and could just vaguely see a figure just by the glass walls- Glut began thrashing in his glass cage as he then kept crashing into the walls. Everyone began panicking there was screaming as we see the glass begin to crack mers dashed frantically away. I tried to keep my hold on Adella but I got swept out of the building with the panicking crowd. I shout for her trying to find her in the midst of all this confusion. Philip then barged into me. I try to calm him down.

"Is everyone all right? Anyone missing?" "Princess Adella is still inside!"

I grab Philip's reigns and stared into the others eyes. Mentally I pleaded for his help in finding Adella and somehow that was what calmed him. Without another moment to waste I went back in desperately looking for her at the Great White Exhibit. What I saw was the remains of the glass cage and the Great White was nowhere to be found and then I see a golden tail fin underneath some rubble. Quickly I dashed to it and moved the wreckage away. As I moved more and more of the wreckage I see more signs it's her underneath it all. I can see her pearls, brown hair swaying with the current and finally her face. Eyes closed. My mind was panicking ever more. I move the rest of the rubble off her tail. And I get her arm over my shoulder trying to get her to stand and wake up. "Adella wake up. C'mon. Open your eyes." Then I heard the waters move. At the edges of my vision I saw the shark swimming behind us. Plenty of broken giant coral were hiding us from the view of the shark. My mind races for a way to get us out of here without being noticed. But there's just no way can I get us of here without that thing chasing us.

Adella stirs blinking her eyes open for a minute. "Ugh… What happened?" As much as I was glad she was awake. I was terrified of the shark hearing us.

"Adella I want you to keep quiet ok? Don't make another sound."

"Why what's happening? Where are we?"

The shark heard Adella just as he was about to swim away he dashes back and peeks through the rubble and he eyes me. He starts chomping through the rocks and corals keeping him from us. Roaring all the way. Still carrying Adella I back away only to meet a wall. I look around for anywhere we could go. There was none. I closed my eyes as I see its massive jaws stretch for us.

For a moment nothing happened. Did the shark swallow us up? Were we dead? I wasn't sure if I wanted to open my eyes to find out. But still I had to. I see the shark's bared teeth and notice the vines wrapped around its mouth. Keeping it shut.

"Hoy kid! Get out of here! Now!" It was the guide from earlier. Many more mers were throwing rope at the shark trying to hold it back. "Swim away already!"

Those words sprung my attention back to Adella unconscious again in my arms. Needing to get out. So I swam away from the shark not stopping until I got us outside and far enough away from the exhibit. When I finally stopped and dropped on the seafloor my fins were aching and I've only just noticed that I was shaking from fright. The only thing that snapped me out off it was Adella's whimpering as I unconsciously tightened my hold on her. I set her down on the sand trying to straighten my mind.

My mind became blank for the next few moments. I could see folks moving about between me and Adella. Sprout and Philip keep within perimeter of Adella's form. My eyes paid attention to the mermen nearing Adella. I notice them wearing white arm bands with a red cross emblem. Medics. I swam closer.

"Heart's fine." "Princess Adella, Can you hear us?" "No visible signs of trauma." "Back up. She's waking up."

"Edym." Her eyes flutter open. I've never been happier to see her teal blue eyes.

I swam to her side. "I'm right here."

"Did I fall asleep at the Kelp Farm?"

Part of me wanted to laugh at what she said. We just went through probably the most traumatizing event for any merfolk and that of all things she asks. But my past training for the Army kicks in. This was not normal. Did she hurt her head? And if so how badly?

"No. We nearly got run over by a careless rider." I rub my thumb on her hand trying to calm myself. Trying to believe we survived something like this.

"I don't remember that."

I grab her hands in mine. "These guys are gonna take you home to make sure you're okay." I don't think she could fully understand what was happening. But I keep calm for her to.

"Are you coming?"

What I feared earlier this morning might just come true. "No I don't think so." Man the King isn't going to be happy when he hears about this.

"Are we gonna see each other again?"

I think about it for a moment. After today there'll be no reason to see each other. She's royalty and I'm just a commoner trying to get by. I stare at her teal eyes wishing to see them again someday soon. "I hope so."

Golden Gaze

Elsewhere within Atlantica at a fair distance from the shark exhibit two men wearing long black, hooded coats were conversing. The taller of the two stood still as the stone wall behind him. The other lied on the ground peering through the scope of his rifle pointed at a small dark swirling portal.

The man on the ground stares at the great white shark swimming in its little underwater tank. "It ain't like you to partner up on missions." He lifted his head from his position and glanced at the other.

The other man stood calmly. "The last time I left you to recruit others for the organization we ended up with two children."

"Hey! Now that was an accident!" He hollered and turned his attention back to his rifle. "How was I supposed to know that flamesilocks would stay behind to try to rescue the pup?" He peers into the scope and see mermaids swimming in and settling themselves in the Great White exhibit. "What's the big deal? We got two members out of it."

"The 'big deal' is that at this time they will regard their friendship of higher importance than to their alliance to the organization. Betrayal is an inevitability."

He sees everyone in the audience in rapt attention to the presentation. "I'm sure you'll figure a way around it." He aims at the Great White and fires. For the briefest of moments a puddle of darkness swirled on the glass and a small blood crystal, exits and stabs the shark, and slowly faded away. "You always have a plan."

"I have been slowly changing his perception of events."

"His ears are growing nicely too." The one lying down pulls out a pair of binoculars looks through and adjusts the focus to better see the merman with his giant seahorse dashing into the building. "Told you this guy had a strong heart." He raised the binoculars to the water.

The other being glided through the water and took the binoculars. He peered in the glass and sees the merman holding onto the princess as the shark neared them. "It would appear so." The man continued to watch the scene and observes the merman floating still awaiting their presumed deaths. "However I detect he doesn't hold the full equation for the formation of a Nobody."

The other man steals the binoculars from the other and looks through. The merman still floated petrified as other mermen came to subdue the shark. "The fish is scared stiff."

"Our organization requires strong willed individuals. An almighty will that shall overcome death."

The man sees through the lens the merman swimming away from the danger until he was at a far distant from the danger. "Give it some time bossman. I've got a hunch he'll show he's able to form a Nobody." He puts away the binoculars into a coat pocket.

"It would be most convenient if we could gather more members at a faster pace." The man stretched out his hand then a great darkness formed. "Moreover his abilities would come useful as it is." Golden eyes stare at the destruction they have caused. "Even more so when he joins us."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First of I would like to thank luvablenerd for doing a great job being my beta reader.

Second How many cameos and shout outs do you see in this chapter? There's so many. I wonder if anyone of you can find it all.

Third I'm a little lost on how to categorize this story. I've put it as general and romance. So after reading three chapters what do you guys think is this story's genre?

Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Critics are welcome so long as they are constructive. So no bashing, flaming, hating, etc.

Look forward to a bonus content of this chapter to be added at the 18th. It will have some BBS spoilers though. I've tried to make it as vague as possible since there's no Demyx or Edym in that part. Curios? Heheheh...

Anyway till next month! Happy Demyx Day of November! Also good luck to all those participating in NaNoWriMo!

Edit 11/11/2010:

Just changed a few things and finally spelled Saïx's name properly. Also to everyone please observe a few minutes of silence today in honor of the soldiers past and present on Remembrance Day.

Edit 11/19/2010:

Sorry the bonus content was late. But anyways there you go. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Slipping Memories

Disclaimer: I hold no property rights to the characters used in this story. They belong to square enix and disney. They are only being used to tell a story. No profit is gained from this activity other than self enjoyment.

**WARNING!: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING GAMES, BOOKS, SERIES AND MOVIES; Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts Novels, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Read at your own risk.**

To everyone still reading up here Have a Happy Demyx Day!

* * *

Demyx's Beginning

Chapter 4

Slipping Memories

I woke up to a weird occurrence. I sat up on my bed trying to understand what was happening to me. I brought my hand up to my face and felt this liquid on my skin. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My eyes were leaking. That's strange. What's happening exactly? Is this normal? Am I sick? I wiped away the drops from my face. I hope not. I don't like the idea of Vexen experimenting on me. Maybe I just imagined it. I just need a shower, that's all. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not sick.

I plugged the drain and turned on the cold water waiting for the tub to fill up. Today I have to go back to The Underworld to find out more about the heartless and the man in charge of them. It's most likely that Hades guy. How am I going to confirm it without getting burned? Then there's that waters to investigate. Speaking of water the tub is finally filled to the brim.

I submerged myself in the water, my hair flowing as the water moved. I laid still and stared at the cold tile ceiling. I tried to will myself to breathe underwater like my past self was able to. Air bubbles escaped from my nose still I stay in the water, trying to remember how Edym breathed in water. Minutes pass, more air leaves my body. My body could no longer take it; I lifted my head out and took in a great gulp of air. My wet hair sticks to my face.

"You look like a hair ball a cat coughed up." I heard Xigbar from behind the curtain. I slick my hair back and turned my eyes up to the ceiling and as expected he was hanging upside down just outside the curtains.

"Geez, Xigbar!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you always have to appear out of nowhere?"

He grinned. "Well I tried knocking at your door but you didn't answer so I warped in."

I leaned my head against the wall trying to soak in any relaxation this bath had to offer. "So, why did you barge in my room?"

"Just to make sure you won't shirk on your mission today."

"All right, all right. I'll finish up here so leave already."

"You got five minutes!" He yelled and warped out through the ceiling.

I unplugged the tub and stay in the water 'till it went all down the drain. As I watch it stream down, my mind wonders to the possibility of never getting my old body back. I got suited up for the day. If I can't be Edym again, what can I do to return to Atlantica? I'll have to find a way to breathe in the sea. And if I did that how would I explain to Adella about what I am? I slid my arms through the coat. A nobody. I gelled my hair back in place. No. I will have my heart back. We'll all get our hearts back. I raise my hood up. Kingdom Hearts will give our hearts back. I summon a dark portal and picture the Grey Room. It definitely will. I stepped through the darkness. It has to.

Moments later I'm at the Grey Room. Saix and Vexen were busy talking. Luxord was seating on the couch as was Roxas. There were a deck of cards on the table. I walked up to them. "Hey guys! Watcha doin'?" I let my head rest on the back of the couch as I stared at Luxord's cards.

"Good day." He greeted keeping his concentration on the cards. "Teaching Roxas here how to play poker."

I always found Luxord to be the easiest member to approach. "Oh yeah? How's he doing so far?" Maybe it's because compared to everyone else he's much more laid back.

"Kid's got great luck."

"You're saying you're losing?"

He scoffed at the very mention of losing. "Of course not. He's been getting great hands though, got a couple of royal flush at first but then he started getting low cards after."

"So how have you been winning?"

"Aces. Always go for the Aces."

Saix waves me over to him. "Demyx get over here." Sigh. I guess it's time for the mission. I straightened myself up.

"Maybe we can play a few games later, when I get back."

"Sure kid. Good luck with your assignment."

I nodded to him and walked towards Saix and Vexen. "I hear you have a mission in The Underworld." Vexen sneered at me. "Here!" He handed me some glass flasks. "You'll need these to get the water samples. And remember not to contaminate the samples by putting your hand in the water. And be careful. The glass is very fragile." I put all of them in a right pocket.

"If you're so concerned about those water samples, why don't you go get them yourself?"

"Why you!" He hollered and a vein on his forehead threatened to pop. "You should watch your tongue. Showing such disrespect towards your elder."

I smirked. "Elder is right OLD man."

Vexen raised a fist at me. "You!"

"Enough!" Saix separated us. "I'm sure Demyx understands what needs to be done." And formed a portal to The Underworld.

Vexen grumbled something. The only words I caught were no respect and something higher order.

Just before entering the portal I pulled my lower eyelids down and blew raspberries at Vexen. As the portal shrinks I saw Vexen's veins popping and I could hear him yelling even more threats. I laughed it off feeling satisfied.

Underworld Terror Part II

As I stepped out of the portal I found myself back at The Underworld. Sigh. Well I guess I better get started with collecting those water samples. First up the purple water by the edge of the floor here. I walked to the edge and see this river of violet flowing through. Definitely do not want to touch that. I summon up a water clone to life.

"Okay buddy here's what I need you to do. Fill this flask up with that water there. Make sure not to touch the water." The clone nodded and I gave him a flask. And it quickly fetched the liquid and giving me the filled up flask. "You know. I'm kinda curious on what would happen if we touch the water." The water clone shook its head. "Yeah. I know too dangerous." I formed up a water note this time just a bit above the water. I direct it to sink in the river. And see the water note burn. Yes burn. Flames erupted and eradicated its very existence. "Wow." The water clone and I looked to each other. "Yeah. Let's not touch any of the water here period. C'mon you need to get water from this green puddle here." And so the water clone filled up another flask. And again I got curious on what would happen and so sent another water note to touch the green water. This time nothing happened. I sent away the water note. "Let's get going to the next area." I motioned the clone to follow me.

Since I've already gone through the blue door last time, I turned my attention to the green door. It was the same as the last one I passed. I press my hand on the crack and the opening reveals itself. It rumbled and dust flew about. Securing my hood up, I peered through and see no people. Thick fog covered the floor, few torches of blue fire were only just lighting this expansive cave. I walked a few steps forward only to suddenly fall through the fog. Somehow I managed to land kneeling on my feet. Sadly the water clone didn't fare as well as it ended up into a useless puddle on the floor. Two Trick Ghosts appeared holding candles and they looked all too happy to have found new prey. I sent two water notes in their direction to distract them. But they send each three shots of dark fire. I dodged them and run towards a pathway. I saw puffs appear as I passed.

I stopped to take a breather. I haven't even been here for ten minutes and already I feel tired. I slapped myself a few times. Get a hold of yourself Demyx. I still need to collect water samples from that green chasm. Then there's that needing to see who's been controlling the Heartless here. I remembered that Hades guy and how he was choking those imps as his hair burned hot red. Definitely not looking forward to see it confirmed. All right. Let's get this done.

I followed the path then two Trick Ghosts and two Soldiers appeared. Definitely not liking this place. I summoned a water clone and two more water notes to keep them distracted as I run away. One Trick Ghost kept its sight on me and shot dark fireballs from its mouth. I leapt over them. A boulder falls down and scrapes my left leg. Most definitely not liking this place. I kept running following the trail and a Large Body blocks my path to the next area. Great. I really hate these things. I called for Arpeggio and strummed creating a wall of water between me and the Heartless. I ran to the next area.

I stopped for a moment and collapsed on the ground to get some rest. Luckily this area seems to be free of heartless. Man. I know I'm not one of the strongest in the organization but still. I shouldn't be this tired already. I drank some potions to help heal my leg. When I see those puffs there'll be no hesitation to beat them up. I need some Ether. I stood up and walked through the only way out, up a hill and through a hole of fog. I stepped up a small set of stairs and see a giant doorway that just screamed danger to all those who enter with its many devils tails carved onto the door. Sigh I scratched my head, cursing Saix for sending me into a level 4 danger world. Well it's now or never.

I was about to touch the stone door when it just started creaking and sliding open. I heard voices arguing through the ever growing crack in the wall. Where do I hide? I looked up to the archway of the door. I climbed up the door and managed to latch myself on the archway before the doors completely opened. Hades passed through followed by a girl. Well more of a woman. Long brown hair, fair skinned pink-purple dress that just accentuated her figure well. This is the part where I would whistle if it weren't for the fact I didn't want to be found.

"Meg, Meg, Meg. Let's be clear. I just want you to find out jerkules's weakness."

"I've sworn off dealing with men." The girl swept her arm through the air and folded them across her chest. "Can't you just pulverize him with your minions?"

His hands curled into shaking fists. "I have been!" Hades's flames grew red and nearly exposed my hiding spot. I called for darkness to cover me. He took a breath and massaged his temples. "The little runt keeps pulverizing them instead." He relaxed and stared at the girl. "Look Meg let's put it this way. You give me the key to bringing down wonderbreath and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos. Your freedom."

The girl gasped eyes widened staring at Hades. "All right. I'll do it."

"Good. I'll have Pain and Panic escort you up and out. Otherwise the heartless will attack you thinking you're an intruder."

"Gee. Thanks for the concern."

And just as Hades promised the two imps came escorting Meg out. Whilst Hades went back in the room. The doors rumbled shut and I let myself fall to the ground. So that was a slave girl. Whoever this Jerkules was, better watch out. Well ain't any of my business. I called for the darkness picturing the throne room and walked through. Thankfully no one was there at the moment. I called for a clone. The water took its time to shape itself properly. I blame the Heartless. Darn things kept chasing me. Drained most of my magic with the endless water summoning. The clone was finally fully formed. I again instruct it to get a water sample. As it did that I stepped towards the pool of green swirling water. I couldn't see anything strange about it. Other than its color but as I got closer I heard something. I heard this low moaning and wailing coming from deep in this abyss. I took a closer look at the water. I still didn't see anything that could have produced the sounds I was hearing. The edge of the pool crumbled and my hand slips into the water. "Woaah!" I take my hand out of the water quickly thankful it didn't feel anything like burning. But then I take notice that it was because my hand was no longer where it was supposed to be, namely by the end of my arm. "Gaah!" I backed away from the water as I held my arm with my other still existent hand. Then my hand was slowly piecing itself back together from nothing. What the heck was that? The clone suddenly popped into my vision. "What!" It just showed me the now water filled flask. I swiped it from him and sneered at the liquid within. "That's it. It's official, I hate this place!"

I stood back up and called another dark portal this time picturing the chasm with the green water in my mind. A few steps into the portal and I emerged on to the other side. The glow of the water as eerie as it was before. I squatted down and glared at my final task. How do I get down there? There's no visible stair case. That leaves only two options. The hard way or the fun way. I stepped back some ten feet from the edge and ran towards the chasm jumping just as I hit the edge. I free fall for a few seconds and my feet meet the walls of the chasm. The rest was just gravity. That jungle guy sure knew how to travel. I saw a ledge nearing me. I guess I'll have to jump. Okay. One, two, three. Again I was in the air and landed on perfectly. Phew. Made it. That was kinda fun. But anyway still need to get that water sample from here. And then I can finally get back, for that card game. Sigh. Stupid Saix bringing me here. I summoned up a clone like last time and instruct it to get the sample while I make sure to keep as far away as I could from the water which wasn't much as the ledge was only a few feet wide.

I heard the flapping of wings and squeaking I raised my head up and saw Hook Bats flying around. Great. "C'mon hurry it up. We gotta go." The water clone stared at me. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Delicate procedure, avoid contamination. But I'm kinda more worried about the Heartless finding us!" I screamed a little too loudly as the bats spots us. "Uh-oh." They came zooming down to us. "Hurry it up!" The clone promptly hands me a filled flask. I put it in my pocket. And summon a portal to come. But it was already too late. The Hook Bats were already flying about my head. They all started squeaking in succession I covered my ears to try and block the Ultrasonic Attack. "Aggh!" I double over in pain and ended up slipping into the water which surprisingly was only a few feet deep.

I opened my eyes and see myself in a dark, damp place. And wet from head to toe. Where the heck am I? And why am I in uniform? I just got up today didn't I? I saw a water clone watching a few feet from where I was. I don't remember summoning a clone. "Well help me out of here." The clone gave me its hand and pulled me out the water. The clone kept staring at me. "What? Was this a prank from the Dusks?" The clone shakes his head. "Let's just RTC." I summoned a portal and stepped through.

I got into my room and promptly collapsed on my bed face first. Ugh. My legs are sore. And why do I feel so drained of energy today? I looked up from my pillow and see the clone still there. "You can go now." The clone dispersed in a shower. I need sleep. My body is too tired to function today. I don't know what those Dusks were thinking sending me to The Underworld. I'm gonna have to talk with the girls to find out what that was about. Did they find out I needed to go to The Underworld today? And was 'excited to help me get there'? How did they even transport me there without me detecting them? Ah. Whatever. I'm going to sleep today. Don't care what Saix says about the mission. I'll just do it another time.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard light taps on the door. Reluctantly I got up and opened the door to see Luxord and Roxas. "What is it guys?" I yawned. "I'm kinda tired."

"Well I would think so, coming back from a quest in The Underworld."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. Everyone knows." He turns to Roxas. "Right?"

"..."

"That's just great!" I slapped myself. This is just humiliating. Getting pranked by the Dusks and what's more everyone in the castle knows.

"Oh come now. It couldn't have been that bad." He chortled. "It's not like you ended up getting KO'd by Hades."

I leaned my back on the door frame. "Sigh. Yeah. I guess it could have been worse."

"Well I'm betting you need to get back to finishing that report to Saix." What exactly was he talking about? Before I could question him, he turns to leave as Roxas followed. His head snaps up as he remembered something. "And don't forget to give the water samples to Vexen or we'll never hear the end of it." Now I'm even more confused.

"Report what to Saix? What water?"

Luxord faced me and stared straight to my eyes. "Are you feeling alright Demyx?"

"Well I've never felt more tired than ever." I answered puzzled to his sudden, dare I say concern?

"Let's get you to Vexen." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along as he walked. "I'm sure he can give you something that will help you feel better."

I yanked my arm from him and he stood still with an impatient look on his face. "Uh-uh! No way! I am not and I repeat not going to Vexen for help." I will never go to Vexen for help. Especially medical help. Once was too much already. "I'm fine I just need some rest. I'm not sick." My body decides that was the perfect time for my knees to buckle. Why did I suddenly get a sense of Déjà Vu?

Luxord caught me before I fell to the ground. "Alright you are definitely going to Vexen for a checkup."

I pushed myself off him. "Can't we ask Zexion instead? He's as smart or smarter than Vexen isn't he?"

"That should be fine." Luxord took a step but turns to me one last time. "But if Zexion can't help we're going to Vexen."

I don't know what's gotten into Luxord. But he's just looking out for me so I relented. I folded my arms to let him know I really don't like the idea. "Fine."

We got to Zexion's room faster than I expected. After all he's number VI and I'm number IX. The founding members have a floor to themselves. I can only guess Luxord used his time manipulation ability to speed us up. He knocks on Zexion's door.

"The door is open." Why doesn't he lock his door? Then again that would be pretty useless. With us being able to call for darkness portals and then there's Xigbar's space manipulation ability. We found Zexion on his desk reading his book. He takes a moment to place a bookmark on where he last read and places it on the desk. His chair swivels facing us. "You guys need something?"

"It's Demyx, I think he's sick."

My head spins and I sway a bit, I shook it off. "I'm not sick." I protested against using the S word. "I'm just tired."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at me. "What made you think he's sick?" He stepped closer to me. "You do smell different."

"Different how?"

He holds his chin in thought. "Like you've lost your essence or at least you seem to be in the process of losing it."

"How does that relate to Demyx's sickness?"

"Everyone and everything in existence has a specific scent. You, for example, smell like a new deck of cards, plastic poker chips and munny."

"So he smells like a casino?" I quipped.

Luxord chuckled. "I don't know if I should be insulted or impressed."

"And what do I smell like?"

"You usually smell like a fresh, salty, sea breeze." I was a little surprised at how much he could know of a person just through scents. "But now you're starting to smell more like an arid desert." That's a little worrying. "Did anything happen today?"

"Today, he went to The Underworld."

"Yes. I've heard of you needing to complete a mission there."

"I haven't done it yet." I confessed with a sly grin.

He stared at Luxord then me then back at Luxord. "Well which is it did he go or not?"

"I saw him go there. He had to fetch water samples from there for Vexen." Luxord snapped his fingers. "I bet you they're in his pockets."

Zexion crossed his arms. "I say he never did the mission at all."

I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out four filled flasks. "I knew my coat felt heavier than normal."

I handed them to Zexion he held up the flasks staring at the green and purple swirling liquids. "Hmm. I wonder." He sat down on his desk and grabbed a notebook, and started jotting down. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I went to bed last night."

He stood up out of his chair and walked to a wall. "How do you think you ended up in The Underworld?"

"Uhh…" My mind was a blank at the question. "I really don't remember how I got there. Just woke up in this green water. A prank from the Dusks?" My head was throbbing with each question like it was a struggle to form the answer in my mind. "Is this going to take much longer? I'm getting real tired."

He took off his gloves and presses his hands against the wall. "One last test." Zexion wore a grin at the statement. The wall turns transparent and shimmers shrinking into nonexistence. I and Luxord blinked unbelieving at what we were seeing. We walked into an expansive lab filled with all kinds of strange things. Glass tubes snaked around the walls, fluids flowing through different places. Some up and out the walls others coming in. I see some things familiar to me. There's that awful treadmill, the tank, monitors, and that box that can help read someone's mind. Though I don't really trust Xigbar's explanation on that. All I ever see on it is some squiggly lines. And then I see something I had hoped never to see again. I stood still as Zexion gestures to it.

"Get in Demyx."

"Uh, uh!" I crossed my arms in protest. "Noooway you're getting me back in that-that thing! That metal monster that swallows you up and you guys see everything in me."

Zexion sighed and his bangs swayed at the sudden lift. "I understand you've had a most uncomfortable experience with a CAT Scan before. However you must go through this so we can confirm what's happening to you."

"Can't you use that Xtray thing instead? That can look inside of me to right?"

"Yes. However it's not your bones we're concerned about. It's your memories and therefore we have to look through your mind not your bones."

"The more time you let pass, the more likely you'll disappear." Luxord explained bluntly my situation.

I stare at the contraption and hesitantly I lied down on the cot. It whirred to life as it rolled into another machine, the mouth of the beast. Being in here made me feel uncomfortable. This just isn't natural.

"Is this really necessary?" I yelled to the glass wall where Zexion was pressing buttons on computers.

"We've been over this Demyx." He turned his attention back to the computer screens. "As I thought. He's losing his memories."

I sat up quickly. "What!" Which was a bad idea as it only resulted with me hitting my head in this contraption. "OW!" I rubbed my head trying to ease the pain.

"Lie down. You'll be out in a minute." I lied back down on the cot. Glad to be out of this monster soon. As soon as the cot was out I sprinted off of it and to where Luxord and Zexion were.

Luxord hovered over Zexion staring at the screens. "How do you suppose that happened?"

"What's happening to me?" I was getting desperate for an answer. This was way worse than getting turned into a Dusk. What's happening to my memories?

Zexion begins this long spiel about Nobodies. "As everyone here knows the bodies we posses right now aren't real. They are made from our memories. Our memories are our power source so to speak. Take Superior for example. He's the strongest of us because he's been a Nobody the longest. His memories of his former self plus the memories he has made as a Nobody strengthened him. However he's been a Nobody for so long the new memories can erase his old ones very easily. That's why he's almost always at his chamber. He makes sure that he still has all of his memories intact."

I wasn't interested anything about Xemnas. I'm more concerned with what's happening to my memories. "What's that have to do with me?"

"The reason you're feeling weak is because your memories are being slowly wiped." My stomach churned at the words. "By I can only guess the water you 'woke up' in. Supposedly in The Underworld there are five rivers. And unfortunately for you, you slipped into the river of Lethe or in layman's terms The River of Forgetfulness. To think The Underworld's stories were true."

My throat felt dry. "How do I stop it?" I asked hesitantly.

"We'll have to analyze the water samples you took for an antidote." He looked to the flasks on the desk. "Other than that all I can suggest is you get out of your wet uniform, take a shower and eventually your body should flush out the Lethe in a few days."

"And my memories will return?" I wrung my fingers into knots at the very thought of loosing all my memories.

"They should start coming back as the Lethe leaves your body." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'll get right on that then. Zexion can you not mention this to Vexen?"

"Vexen doesn't need to know about this. I'll give the water samples to him and I'll tell Saix of your predicament." He went back to reading his book. And the three of us turn to leave. Luxord left with Roxas.

"Make sure to feel better Demyx." Luxord shouted through the door.

"Thanks for today Zexion."

"Think nothing of it. It would be a waste to loose your observation skills of terrain."

"One last question." I took his silence as an okay. "What does Roxas smell like?" I was curios if maybe he would know why Roxas doesn't act like a normal nobody. For one thing how can he have a keyblade? And why can't he talk yet? Why doesn't he know to avoid wall?

In the silence of the room his book made a loud thud as it closed. "It's difficult to explain." He stared at the three nobody symbols embedded on his book. "He smells like everything and nothing at the same time. And then something else entirely." I was about to ask why when he interrupts. "You said that was your last question."

"Alright. Thanks Zexion." I left him to his book.

I called for the Darkness to form a portal from here to my room. I stepped through quickly shedding my clothes in my room and took that shower Zexion advised. All the while my mind goes over my memories seeing if anything important had been forgotten. Let's see my name is. My real name is Dyem? No no! That's not right! It's Myde. No wait. That's what Salemrade calls me. No wait. "Aggh!" I get some pants to get ready for bed trying to put some order in my thoughts. I sat on my bed trying to calm down. Arpeggio appeared in my hand. Music. Some music should help.

I strummed some scales trying to clear my mind and focus on the music. Words flow out of me. And memories of someone come. A woman. "Aloha `oe, aloha `oe." She's waving at me. "E ke onaona noho i ka lipo." From a tower in a palace. Another memory comes to mind. She's holding someone tightly in her arms. "One fond embrace." She seems important somehow. "A ho`i a`e au." I see the man she was holding onto, smile at her teal eyes. That was me. And she's my princess. "Until we meet again." Adella.

I found myself in my water dome of memories. And see it crumbling. The glass wall where scenes of the pass played had a crack. The stage was rotting. And the seats were scattered. I stepped towards the glass wall and touched the smooth surface. I saw me or my past self still holding onto her. Adella's form was different. The glass had holes where her eyes were supposed to be. No, nononono, No! Her hair suddenly changed to a vibrant red. I fell to my knees. This is way worse. Than forgetting who I am. I can't forget her. She's the only reason I have left to keep working towards getting my heart back. If I loose her… I can't loose her.

Ok c'mon think. You were able to remember some stuff earlier. What were you doing that made you remember? "Arpeggio appeared in my hand." I felt bubbles and water shifting themselves in my fingers until Arpeggio showed itself. "Yeah like that." And then I was playing some tunes. My fingers plucked and strummed. And I was singing. What song? Ah. Yes.

_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali _As I sing I could see the theatre slowly piecing itself back together._ Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele_ The chairs stand back on the floor. Fallen pillars grew back to their pristine ivory._ E hahai ana paha i ka liko _The ground shakes replacing the wooden floors with tiles of white adorned with seashell borders._ Pua `âhihi lehua o uka _But most importantly the glass wall was slowly returning.

_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe_ I could see her teal blue eyes return. They almost feel like they were actually staring at me. And her hair. Her beautiful hair of brown._ E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_ My past self's fingers rake through her hair bangs._ One fond embrace, _And strokes her cheek with his knuckles._ A ho`i a`e au _The doctors take her away and get her home. Sprout follows her home and Philip stays by his side. _Until we meet again_

_`O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai_ Memories were swimming through my mind swiftly._ Ke hone a`e nei i _Mother named me Edym meaning tranquil._ Ku`u Manawa _I remember her death through years of grief of loosing father to the war._ `O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha_ I remember the promise I made to Adella. We made to each other._ A loko e hana nei_

_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani _The many times and days we've spent together._ Nâ pua rose o Atlantica _The ways we would sneak away from her sisters to have some time alone. _I laila hia`ia nâ manu _The first time we was the most radiating beauty I have ever seen. _Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo_

Aloha

The doctors carried her away on a stretcher and headed towards the palace. Sprout followed them closely. I stayed until I could no longer see Adella. What was I thinking? Talking to a princess. I stare at the palace tower where I imagine Adella was resting. For once I couldn't see the beauty of the castle. I saw it as an insurmountable barricade where my heart could no longer stir. Philip neighed and nudged me with his nose. "Yeah. I guess we should be getting home." I settled on Philip's back and we ride on home. "Just so you know I can't promise a luxury stable. You might have to stay outside tonight." He huffed at the very mention of staying outside. I laughed. "All right. We'll figure something out."

It was late by the time we got home. So I let Philip stay in the living room whilst I got to my room for some sleep. I lied in bed hoping that tomorrow will be better than today. No sharks to swimaway from, no creepy old ladies with magic and especially no more seeing Adella hurt. There'll be no more seeing Adella at all. I expect King Triton to already be making plans to make better sure of his daughters safety. If he ever meets me he'll more likely to have me imprisoned for endangering his daughters life. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

I woke up tiredly yawning as I got to the mirror brushing my teeth, and combing my hair. Woke up Philip and we went out to find myself a job. I went back to the places we went yesterday to properly ask for a job this time. The Giant Seahorse Ranch was unsurprisingly not there anymore. The dolphin preserve was already fully staffed. The shark exhibit was under investigation as to what caused the great white's aggression.

I let Philip graze on some seagrass. And I sat on a rock trying to figure out what to do next. I've pretty much asked everywhere I could think of for a job. If I knew Atlantica banned music I would have stayed at Olympia instead. Adella then pops to mind. Sigh. No. If I didn't come I wouldn't have met Adella. Meeting her is worth this struggle. Still I wouldn't mind having a job. Doesn't have to be anything impressive. Just something that will help pay for rent. A shadow loomed over me; I turned my head upside down and see an obese merman with a white tail and a few streaks of red and wearing a hat. "Well howdy!" He greeted with a smile reaching his ears.

I turned around to see him more properly. "Uh… Hi." I stared at him confused at the sudden greeting.

"Say!" His eyes widen in awe. "Aren't you that guy that saved Princess Adella yesterday from a dozen sharks?"

I blinked at him. "How do you know about that?"

"News travels fast here in Atlantica."

"No. It wasn't just me. There was staff that held the shark back. And it wasn't a dozen sharks-" I tried to explain the truth of the story.

He grabbed me tight catching me by surprise at how fast he moved. He rubbed my hair out of place. "Well aren't you a modest hero." Somehow I was able to wriggle out of his arms. I felt literally bent out of shape. He laughed and his belly jiggled. "Really that was amazing. You saved Princess Adella!" His voice boomed and he laughed some more. I tried to slick my hair back in place with only some success as a few strands were poking out. "So what's a hero like you moping about here?"

I looked to Philip and mouthed to him if I was moping. Philip just rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to look for work. No luck so far."

"Here's an idea." He grabbed hold of me again. "Why don't you" He poked a finger at me. "work for me" He gestured to himself with his thumb. "at the Kelp Farm?"

"What?" I was a little confused at what was happening. I just started looking for work hours ago and suddenly someone offered me a job. Am I dreaming? I pinched my cheeks. Ow. Ok I'm not dreaming.

"I know, I know. It's not a job deserving of a hero. And I can't pay you much. But you get to keep all the kelp you can eat."

"No." My mind registered what I just said. "I mean." My mind was just overwhelmed at this. "Yes! I'll take it. Thank you so much! When do I start?" I shook his hand excitedly.

"Ahahah! Enthusiastic fellow! Good I like that! You can start right now. Being your already here and all."

"I am?" I looked around more attentively and I saw the rows of waving green kelp me and Adella have swam through. "Oh I am." I guess we just wondered in here without noticing it.

I toiled through most of the day. And Philip watched with mild amusement as we got rid of urchins and any other pests hiding in the kelp and brushed this secret formula on the leaves to help make them sweet. At noon we took a break and I got to meet Captain's, that's what he said to call him, family, his sister and her husband. They prepared all these food that I couldn't believe pretty much only used kelp as the main ingredient. We got back to work, harvesting the mature kelp and planting new ones until the glow of the palace dimmed and signaled the day's end.

"You're sure a hard worker. Good job, good job. Do the same tomorrow you hear?" He hollered waving at us as Phil and I left.

I pulled Philip's reigns as we swim back home. That sure was hard work. Still I get to have a monthly salary. Not much but at least it should be enough to cover living expenses. Yawn. "I know I said I'll be making that stable for you." Philip let out a snort. "But I'm kinda tired." He stopped swimming altogether upset. "I'll ask Captain for a day off on the weekend and then I'll get started on it." He resumed swimming satisfied at my answer.

The closer we get home I saw someone by the front. They were looking through the glass windows and knocking on the door. The person snapped their head towards us. And I see it was Marcus.

"Hey Marcus what are you doiINGGG!- Marcus pulled me along with him.

"I've been wondering where you've been all day." He waved his hands erratically. "But never mind that. I've got good news for you! I got you a job. Well actually it's more of a secret volunteer program thing." I wrestled my arm out of his grip.

"Marcus. Thanks for this. But I've already got a job just this morning." I began wading back towards home.

"Even if I told you that where we're going, you can play music?" He asked innocently in a singsong voice.

That caught my attention as I stared at him unbelieving of what he was saying. "But I thought music was forbidden in Atlantica."

"Just because it's forbidden doesn't mean no one's doing it."

"Uhh…" I let my mind wrap around at what he was saying. Music was forbidden but people are finding ways to play it discretely. I do miss playing my sitar. But then memories of the last time I played music came to me. "No. No." I shook my head trying to be rid of the image. "I can't get into anymore trouble. There's been the swordfish and the sharks. And I don't want to meet any Giant Octopusses or Jellyfishes here."

"C'mon Edym. Just imagine a dark stage, a single light shines down on you and you start strumming that sitar. And the crowd's in awe. After one song they all stand and yell 'ENCORE, ENCORE!' What do you say? What do you give them?"

"Well what are we floating here for then? Let's go!" This time I yanked him with me as I got swimming.

"Now that's better!" Marcus laughed as he then took the lead.

"Oh, wa-wait." I dove back in my cove and grabbed whatever instruments I could carry. "We should bring a few instruments. Let's see we can bring this and this." I picked up many kinds of instruments. A few flutes, shell horns, a small harp. And of course a sitar but which one? I stared at the pile of sitar cases in my room. Mer which one do I bring with me? Rise to Fame, Overture, Serenade, Songbird. Ahh! There's no way I can choose. "We need to go now! Any later and the guards will catch us going through." I grabbed a random sitar from the pile and we left.

We swam swiftly and quietly out of the estate area. We approach the Kingdom's borders and hid behind the wall as the guards passed through our vision. We waited until they strayed away from the gateway and they began to inspect the borders wall. We swim through quietly. Then I bumped on Marcus which caused my harp to twang. Quickly we hid behind some boulders. As a swordfish came to investigate. All I could do was pray to the gods to not let us get caught. I could hear a swordfish nearing my boulder and see its sharp nose just above the boulder. "Hey, you still have to check round the boundary." I heard the voice of one of the swordfish I had the misfortune to meet. "Yeah, okay." The swordfish finally left and we withdrew from our hiding spots.

"Couldn't we have just swum over them?" I asked in light anger as the panic began fading away.

"We could have but then we'll have ended up going through the magic barrier." He explained. "And bad things happen to anyone who even tries." "Now come on."

Again we swim this time we float by the wild Kelp Forest. Marcus blew bubbles which somehow sounded more like the tweeting of a flute. Then something strange happened. The kelp parted providing us a path to go through. I was curios on how he did that but didn't ask just glad that we wouldn't have to fight our way through all that kelp. We swam out of the Kelp Forest and shortly met a mountain of rock. He tapped on it, again in a rhythm and again a path showed itself to us in a well hidden cove. We swam through the cove. And soon meet something that was noticeably a door with its spiral shell design on the plain blank wall.

"Flippity-flop and slide to the side. The joint is jumping. It's time to glide." I looked at him a bit weirded out of the weird rhyme. "The manager of the club insisted on that passphrase."

The shell door slides open and we swim through. "Wow." It was the only thing that would come out my mouth. There were fishes of all kinds inside playing. The lights were flashing in and out to a kaleidoscope of colors. And best of all there was music. A band was performing an upbeat Latino song. And the fish were playing tambourines. It was an amazing club.

"I'm gonna get him ready for you." Marcus spoke as he went through a back stage door bearing a star and the name Sebastian. I could hear muffled arguing. I leaned my ear to the door for a better listen.

"Marcus what are you thinking? I can't risk taking another member. Flounder already got caught and then there's Ariel and her sisters last night." "Oh, c'mon. He'll have all the instruments we need." "No. No more new members."

The door suddenly opens causing me to fall to the floor. Sand drifted and obstructed my view. "But he's already here." The sand settled and still on the seabed I found myself staring at a red crab.

"You're the manager? I expected you to be taller." I got up and got rid of the sand on my hair.

"What's with this wise guy? Why'd you bring him down here?"

"He's the guy I've been telling you about the one who'll provide us more equipment." The crab, Sebastian, rubbed at his temples mumbling. "Also the guy who saved Adella." He then stared at me.

"Fine. We'll have a look." He began inspecting the instruments I was carrying. He strummed the harp, blew on the horns and the flute. Then he opened up the sitar case. "You really made all these?"

"All of them except this one." I take the yellow sitar from its case and plucked the strings. "This was a gift from mom." I still remember designing it when I was ten. I was too young to actual make something so intricate. A golden triangle which was actually three pegheads, the soundboard made like a shining shield. Mom made it for me for my tenth birthday.

"The style's familiar. Is your mother Sarah by chance?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hahah! Oh mon! She used to be the girls music teacher." He coughed. "Well we can always use a stage hand."

"Stage hand?" I was hoping to sing or at least play some music.

"Tomorrow you'll be bringing ukulele's we're going to try for a Hawaii night."

"Bu-bu-but." He ignored my stammering.

"Swifty." A small blue fish with eyes far larger than they should be asked me to raise my right hand.

"Doyoupromisetojump,jive,wail,groove,?" It took me awhile to respond as I didn't quiet get all of it.

"I do?" At the words Sebastian then asked us to leave as he was preparing for curtain call. Then Marcus began leaving saying he has work to finish still as he was a Count. Leaving me alone with Swifty.

So now I'm stuck floating above the stage directing glowing jellyfish when and where to let their light on and off. On the stage was Sebastian and the band of fish grooving the night away. And here I thought I'd get to play a few songs. But I guess it's a start. The crowd really loves Sebastian's singing down there. The girls are all over him. Hey hold on they look familiar. Red head green tailed, brunettes with crowns and tiaras. Where did I see them? Ah! Right! My first day here. They're the Princesses. But that means… I searched through the floor seeking the mermaid of my dreams. And there she was dancing with a giant green slug. She twirled in the water her eyes shimmering with excitement. That lucky slug. I'd do anything to be in his place.

"?" The little fish's rambling interrupted my gazing.

"Yeah." I answered unsure if I wanted to hear a reply.

"Wow!" He exclaimed many times over. "That'ssocool!"

"What?" That one went way to quick for me and I had to replay it in slow mo in my mind. I slapped my forehead as I understood what he said. "No it wasn't ten sharks." Seriously how do they keep making the story wilder than it really was? "I didn't even get to wrestle one. I didn't wrestle any."

"Stillthatwasamazing!Sohowdyoudoitthen?" Not really wanting to go over what happened that day I tried to think of a way to go down to Adella. Thing is I'm not that great of a liar.

"You think you can handle the jellyfish for the next ten minutes or so." Swifty was unsure of having the work left to him. "It's just. It's my first time here." "And when I come back I'll tell you the real story."

"!" He was then back to his all too eager self.

"Thanks Swifty."

I swim down slowly to her. Ok Demyx just relax. You can do this. 'Hi.' No, no. 'How are you doing?' No. 'Feeling better?' The music in the room seemed to disappear as my heart beat louder and louder as I got closer to her. Poseidon what do I say to her? C'mon think of something! Too late you're here. I sat on the table she was on. "You're a great dancer."

She turns her head and her eyes light up. "Edym! What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here. It's just." She twirled her ponytail in her fingers nervous as I was. "I mean how'd you know about this place?"

We began telling each other of everything that happened after the shark incident. About my new job, how I met Marcus. And she told me of how her little sister Ariel found this place and how they convinced their big sister Attina to let them go.

"So you're feeling alright? You're not hurt?" My worry for her returned at how she was unconscious for most of the shark attack. She looked almost dead to me that time and how she didn't really know of what happened to her afterwards. Does she even remember any of it? But here she was enjoying a night out with her sisters, carefree.

"Medics said I was fine. Just needed some rest." Well she seems fine. Smiling and laughing. She doesn't need to remember that particular moment.

"Well then shouldn't you be at home?"

"And miss all this fun? Besides if I did that then I wouldn't have gotten to see you again." She brought her hands to her mouth and looked away.

"Oh." I stared at the water trying to avoid her gaze as I could feel my face turning red. "It's nice to see you again too." My fingers slide across the table and I let my hand rest on hers. I pretended to be watching the band play. And I felt her hand take hold of mine. I smiled and we just sat and stared at the fish dancing and playing about. I turned to her. "Would you like to- I was about to ask her to a dance when her sisters surrounded us one by one.

"Is this the guy Andrina's been talking about?" The sister with the blue tail interrupted me as she lied down on the table, head propped up on her arms, her stare switching between me and Adella. "And we thought it was Ariel who had a boyfriend."

Boyfriend? We haven't even properly gone out yet. "He's not my boyfriend." I can't help but feel a little disappointed when she said that.

"So this is Mr. Hero." The pink tiara wearing sister circled me. "He's way better than Stevie." I backed away as she got a little to close only to bump into someone else.

"Did you really punched out a shark's teeth?" A blonde red tailed asked.

"What? No."

The other girls quieted down as an orange tailed mermaid approached. "You should introduce us to your friend Adella." Her voice had a hint of authority. I'm guessing this was the eldest sister Adella was talking about.

"Right… Edym these are my sisters. Attina, Alana, Aquata, Arista, you've met Andrina and Ariel." Adella pointed to her sisters.

"G-good evening your hignesses." I bowed low trying to calm myself down from suddenly being surrounded by so many beautiful princesses.

"Don't need to be so formal." Princess Ariel pulled me up from my bow. "We're here to have fun after all." She grabbed my hands shaking them. "Hey, I heard Sebastian saying you'll be giving instruments for the club."

Gulp. I pulled my hands from her. "I am not giving them. I'm just lending them." I turned around trying to find Adella only for Princess Ariel to obstruct my view.

"Where'd you get them?"

I tried to look over her. "I've made some, others are gifts."

Princess Arista joined Princess Ariel in keeping me occupied. "You make instruments! That's amazing!"

"Thanks."

They kept asking me all kinds of questions throughout the night. Asking where I live. Where I was from, why and how I got here. I couldn't pry myself from them until the club was closing. I was finally able to excuse myself from their questions saying I needed to help clean up. The music had long stopped. The band had all gone home. The only ones left were me, Swifty, Sebastian and the Princesses.

The princesses left through the door one by one till there was only Priness Attina and Adella. "Well it was nice meeting you Edym."

"Nice meeting you too." I held out my hand to her for a handshake which Princess Attina only stared at. "Ah. Hm." I took my hand back. She swam out leaving Adella and I by the door. I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. So I tried to delay it as much as possible. "It's too bad we didn't get to dance together…"

Adella hid her arms behind her and her head turned in this angle where her hair floated around her face framing it so perfectly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

I wonder if she knows just how radiating she is. "Yeah tomorrow."

"Adella we have to get going!" Princess Attina shouted through the door.

"I'll be right there!" Adella shouted back. "Well. Goodnight Edym."

"Goodnight Adella." And she left. Tonight was a pretty good night. A few seconds later Adella comes back in. "Did you forget somethi-" Then surprisingly she kissed me on the cheek. My mind barely registered her saying 'Just that.' Scratch that. Tonight was a great night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First of I would like to thank luvablenerd for doing a great job being my beta reader.

Second To those who have read this far thank you oh so much. But sadly there won't be a January update. As that chapter isn't fully written yet. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it for a February update.

Third I wish you all a very happy christmas/hannukah/holiday you celebrate!

Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Critics are welcome so long as they are constructive. So no bashing, flaming, hating, etc.


End file.
